CSI Hawiian Vacation
by SilentPhantom757
Summary: The CSI Team goes on a long vacation in Hawaii (GS some WC)
1. Making Plans

Authors Note: CSI DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! All characters belong to CBS. In this story, the CSI's go on a long vacation to Hawaii where things change for each character and their true selves come out. Grissom's character may be out of place in some parts, sorry, I'm trying my best to capture the greatest of Bug man. Sara and Catherine may be a bit weird too. I've been told I resemble her a bit and I too am planning on going to college to study Forensics, so Sara will kind of be adapted to me, but I'll try to keep the real her in there as much as possible. Catherine on the other hand may be a pit of a funky person. I am adapting her to one of my good friends, who is helping me write this story (in some ways), and may seem a bit over excited at times. But my friend also looks a lot like her and has the same taste's so she's perfect for my "in person model". Well that's it, I'll shut up now so you can read, if you've even bothered reading this at all, which I usually don't, so who gives a hell, just start reading! ENJOY!  
  
(March 10, 2004) Hey, I had a request to fix the first chapter so here it is.....I read through it and understood what everyone meant....and I apologise for the delay. I hope its readable now and I hope you enjoy it. To tell the truth, after reading through it I have to say that this chapter and the second chapter sound pretty stupid, but I'm very critical of my writing most of the time and if it wasn't for you guys emailing me and telling me good things about the story, I'd have probably quit by now. Anyways, enjoy and to any first time readers, the story gets a lot better once you hit chapter 3! Bye;-)  
  
CSI: Hawaiian Vacation  
  
Chapter 1  
  
SARA POV:  
  
Sara sat in the passenger seat with a scowl on her face as she clicked her "new" nails on the armrest. Ever since the team had decided to go on a vacation to Hawaii, Catherine hadn't given anyone a moment's peace with the planning and preparing for the trip. Most of her wrath though, was saved for Sara.  
  
A week ago, while everyone sat in the break room waiting for Grissom to come in with assignments, Catherine came hopping in with a smile on her face, "Who wants to go to Hawaii?" She asked excitedly.  
  
Of course Nick jumped up at the thought of hot Hawaiian beach babes, "I do, but how do you propose we get there?"  
  
Catherine smiled, "Well how the hell else do you think Nick, by plane."  
  
Nick frowned, "I know that Catherine, but what are we going to do about accommodations and plane tickets and everything else?"  
  
Catherine walked a couple feet to the coffee pot and poured a steaming cup, sat down at the table across from me and looked sweetly up at Nick, "Well sit down and I'll tell you...when Warrick and Griss get here."  
  
Nick sighed, pulled a chair out and sat down, and looked at me and smiled. I looked down into my coffee and then took a sip. A minute later Warrick walked in, smiled at Catherine and smacked fists with Nick. I looked up from my coffee for a moment and smiled lightly when he quickly said my name then sat on the couch across from the table.  
  
Just then Grissom walked in and poured a cup of coffee, seeming to ignore everyone, then started handing out assignments.  
  
When he finished, Warrick was the only one to stand up and Nick and I stayed seated to see if Catherine would say anything. Grissom began to walk out, but when he saw that we were still sitting, he stepped back in and said quietly, "Hello, time for work, get to it."  
  
Catherine smiled, "Well, I told them to wait till you and Warrick get here so we could finish the talk of going on a vacation in Hawaii."  
  
Grissom looked at her for a moment to see if she was joking then when he saw her facial expression wasn't changing said, "Catherine what vacation in Hawaii?"  
  
Catherine smiled brightly, "Sit down and I'll tell you."  
  
Grissom frowned, "I'd prefer standing."  
  
I had to keep from groaning. Yeah the only reason he'd prefer standing was because the only seat left was the one next to me. Things had gotten better between us since the Debbie Marlin case; the last case we'd investigated seemed just like old times. Like when I first came here, but I guess I'd done something wrong again because he'd gotten real quiet toward me in the last few days. I'm guessing the remark I made on Friday last week, about how nice he looked in his new jacket made him freak out or something.  
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a stern look. Grissom rolled his eyes and walked over to the table and sat down in a huff next to me. I turned the cup of coffee in my hand in a circle and took a sip while Catherine began to explain.  
  
"Okay, this little idea popped up in my head the other day when I got a call from my brother in Pasadena. He told me that he just bought a beautiful vacation house in Maui, right on the beach, and told me if I ever wanted to use it, call him and let him know, so he'd be able to schedule his vacations around it and have enough time to mail me a spare key, so I told him that my team never takes time off or goes on vacations and that I wanted to bring all of you to Hawaii when I planned my vacation in a week. He said if I wanted to bring all of you that it'd be fine and said we could have the beach house for the next two months if we wanted."  
  
Grissom cleared his throat and shook his head, "Catherine, this is a very nice gesture, but maybe not everyone wants to go and besides, how do you know everyone can afford to pay for their expenses?"  
  
Catherine laughed, "Gil you know how much we all make, there's no way none of us could not afford to go on this trip and besides it'd be good for us."  
  
Grissom gave her a sideways glance and Catherine rolled her eyes and set down her cup.  
  
"Grissom don't look at me like I'm crazy, I mean come on, we all only know each other through work and the occasional night out. How about we get to know each other on a deeper level, we'd all have a great time in Hawaii and as I said, we all have enough money and it's not like we have to pay for a place to stay. We'll only have to pay for our roundtrip tickets, food, and whatever souvenirs we want. Oh and a rental car or two."  
  
Grissom leaned back in the chair, "But Catherine..."  
  
Catherine sharply cut him off giving him a look that could kill, "Griss, how about we see what everyone else has to say about it."  
  
She turned to Warrick smiled sweetly at him, "What do you think Warrick?"  
  
Warrick smiled, "I think it sounds like fun."  
  
"How bout you Nick? Wanna go surfing?"  
  
Nick nodded his head, "Sounds great to me!"  
  
Just then Greg walked in heading to the counter to get some coffee, "What sounds great?" He said, bending down and opening a cupboard.  
  
Catherine smiled, "A vacation in Hawaii."  
  
Greg smiled and said, "They sell Blue Hawaiian coffee in the bulk and cheaper there, can I go too?"  
  
Catherine smiled and said, "I guess, if everyone else agrees."  
  
Grissom cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and said, "Catherine, we haven't all agreed to even go on this trip."  
  
Catherine glared at him, "You know Griss, you really need to pull that stick out of your ass and learn to lighten up and go with the flow." Just as she'd said that, Greg took a sip of coffee and nearly spit it out all over Warrick.  
  
I took a moment to swallow my coffee and looked over at Grissom to see his reaction, which nearly made me laugh out loud. He had the most stunned look on his face like he'd seen a pink elephant walk through the door.  
  
Nick burst out laughing and Warrick smiled sweetly at Catherine while she sat there trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Grissom finally snapped out of his dumbass reverie and said, "Did you just tell me to pull a stick out of my ass?"  
  
He didn't seem mad, just stunned and had a bit of humor to his voice. I set my cup on the table and waited to see if a yelling match would ensue in the next five minutes and waited patiently to hear Catherine's answer.  
  
She finally was able to keep from laughing and said, "Well Griss, you just got your ears fixed last summer."  
  
Grissom frowned and said, "Okay, yes, I did, but I really don't want to go on this trip."  
  
Catherine looked at him a moment, "Why?"  
  
Grissom sighed; "I don't know I just don't want to."  
  
Catherine smiled, "Well until you can give me a really good answer, your going."  
  
Grissom looked as if someone had just stepped on one of his prize winning, racing cockroaches and said, "Fine, you want a good reason, we are getting into the summer season and you know how high our crime rate gets in the beginning of summer."  
  
Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes, "That's why we're going on this vacation. Griss we work our asses off, WE NEED A BREAK."  
  
Grissom closed his eyes unable to think of another good reason and sighed, "Fine, Catherine, I know I'll never win against you, but now you have to convince everyone else to go too."  
  
Catherine started to say something, but Grissom broke in and said, "But the rest of this conversation can begin at the end of shift, because we need to get onto our cases. We'll figure out a place to meet for breakfast and talk about it okay?"  
  
Catherine knew she'd pushed enough buttons for the night and smiled, "Fair enough."  
  
She stood, and walked out with Warrick to head onto their case. I stood and followed Nick out, but looked back through the break room and smiled as Grissom dropped his head on the table in a sure sign of defeat.  
  
The team had met as planned at the Denny's nearest the Crime lab at 10:45 the next morning.  
  
I decided I was tired of always sitting at the end of the table by myself and slid into the round booth all the way over to the left side. Just then Nick walked in and said, "Hey Sar let me sit next to you."  
  
I scooted over and watched as everyone else came in, in a group behind Grissom and come over to the table. Catherine stood behind Grissom and when he stopped and looked at the table she quickly pushed him forward and said, "Hey Griss, walk."  
  
He stepped over to the table and said, "Lady's first."  
  
She pushed him forward, "No, I want to sit between you and Warrick."  
  
He looked at her like she was crazy, sighed and sat down and scooted down all the way down next to me and smiled then looked up as the waitress came over and started handing out menu's.  
  
Catherine scooted down next to Grissom, then Warrick and Greg followed.  
  
Everyone sat quietly looking through the menu's until the waitress came back and started taking drink orders. Nick smiled and said, "I'll have an iced tea."  
  
She wrote it down then looked at me. "I'll have a French vanilla cappuccino."  
  
Grissom ordered a plain coffee, as did Catherine and Warrick, but Greg too ordered a Cappuccino.  
  
The waitress smiled and said, "Okay, be back with your drinks in a few and then I'll take your orders."  
  
As soon as she left Catherine started in on the Hawaii plans.  
  
"Okay, now, I know I'm going, I know Greg's going, and I'm making Grissom go, now the rest of you better say your gonna go or I'll make your lives living hell." She said giggeling.  
  
I smirked. Oh how well we all new Catherine could make our lives hell. Nick quickly spoke up and said, "I'm going."  
  
Catherine then looked at Warrick. He smiled and said, "I'm up for some surfin."  
  
Then of course I was the last one left and everyone except Grissom who clearly pretended to be checking out his menu again, turned and looked at me, waiting for my response.  
  
I sighed and looked at Catherine, "Do I really have to go?"  
  
Catherine smiled and said, "How did I know you and Griss would be the fighters? Yes, you HAVE to go."  
  
I rubbed my hands together and said, "Well then I guess I have no choice then huh?"  
  
Catherine smiled, "Great! I'll call Darrin up tomorrow, have him mail me the key and Grissom can work it out tonight so we can all go on vacation in a week."  
  
I sighed and looked down at my hands.  
  
Catherine smiled, "Oh guys this is gonna be great, we're gonna have so much fun."  
  
She then looked at me, "Sara, we're gonna go out shopping for bathing suits."  
  
Suddenly Grissom looked up from his menu then quickly looked back down again. I rolled my eyes and looked pleadingly at Catherine, "No that's okay, I can go by myself."  
  
She smirked and rolled her eyes, "Uh uh, nope, I'm taking you shopping, among other things we're going to do with you."  
  
I looked down at the table and closed my eyes trying to keep from screaming. I agreed to go on the trip, but my life is still going to be living hell. 


	2. Shopping

CHARACTERS BELONG TO CBS, THEIR NOT MINE! Okay, I hope I did a lot better on this one. I tried to get the characters just right, but I don't think I did very well with Sara so once again bear with me. My mind isn't too awake today, (day off you know) but I think I did pretty well. Hope you enjoy it and I'll write more soon within the next couple of days. (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Catherine POV:  
  
"Hey Linds! Are you having fun at summer camp?" I smiled as she excitedly talked.  
  
"Yeah, there's a lot of kids in my bunkroom though and sometimes they're noisy at night and I can't sleep."  
  
I looked over at Sara seeing her staring out the window as we drove to the mall.  
  
"Well don't you have a counselor in your bunkroom to tell everyone to be quiet so you and your friends can sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, her name is Kari, but sometimes they won't listen to her."  
  
I smiled brightly and said, "Well, it's okay, I mean your having so much fun that you don't really mind do you?"  
  
"Yeah I'm having fun, but I can't wait till august to see you."  
  
I bit my lip and looked over to see Sara studying me and nodded my head.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to see you too honey. But you just keep on having fun and don't worry about me, mommy's gonna go have fun with Grissom and Sara and Warrick and everyone else in Hawaii."  
  
"Oh mommy that's so cool, I wish I could go!" She said excitedly.  
  
I felt tears come to my eyes and said, "I know baby, but next time mommy goes you can come with me okay?"  
  
I heard another voice say her name, quietly calling her.  
  
I smiled and blinked my eyes, "Hey Linds, how bout you go play with your friends now and you can call me on my cell again tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay mom; hope you have fun on your trip." I smiled, "Thanks Linds, I love you!"  
  
"Love you too mommy. Buh-bye."  
  
"Bye babe."  
  
I hung up and looked over at Sara.  
  
"She misses me", I said quietly as I went through the green light.  
  
Sara smiled, "Of course she does, she adores you. So, what are we doing?"  
  
I smiled and said, "Well I already told you we were going to the mall and when we're there, were gonna shop for some "Hawaii" clothes, possibly get fake tans..."  
  
Sara quickly turned and stared at me, "No way Cath! I am not getting a fake tan."  
  
I looked at her pleadingly and said, "Oh come on Sara, it'll be fun, today's like a girl's night out."  
  
She shook her head, "Sorry Cath, no way, you've heard about the risks of getting skin cancer getting fake tans. I'd much rather just get one in Hawaii, the natural way."  
  
I smiled and said, "oh Sara, you worry too much. Okay, we won't get fake tans, I'll go ahead with you and just get a tan in Hawaii, but we are going to get our haircut, and get a manicure and pedicure."  
  
I noticed her flinch and said, "Sara just stop freaking out, have a little fun for once. Both you and Gil need to lighten up."  
  
She turned and looked at me as we pulled into the mall parking lot and said, "Cath, just don't push me into too much, you know I don't like the same things you do and that I'm not comfortable with "girly" type stuff like you. I mean its a given, I'm a total tomboy and I want to stay that way."  
  
I smiled, "Of course Sara, I'm not going to push you into being something you don't want to be, but just try to have fun, and go with the flow for once. For me, for Gil."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Cath, Things are just getting back to normal with us, please don't try anything too rash. You know Gris, he's more about what's on the inside, not the outside."  
  
I looked at her dumbly and said, "I know that Sara, I've been friends with Gil long enough to know what he likes and doesn't. Yet he's still a mystery. Anyways, it doesn't hurt to indulge in a little pampering once in a while." I finally found a parking spot near the front and parked the large midnight blue SUV and got out, Sara following, and locked the doors.  
  
We walked quietly, side by side, into the mall. We walked over to one of the directories and I immediately looked for Nordstrom's.  
  
"Okay Nordstrom's is to the left, down that way, all the way down."  
  
I noticed Sara was standing straight up, looking in the direction of a bench in front of a Borders bookstore.  
  
I smiled and yelled out, "Hey Gil! Over here!" Sara quickly turned and looked at me saying, "Catherine! Shut up!"  
  
Gil looked up and around and finally spotted me waving my hand, Sara standing next to me, pretended to look at the directory.  
  
He smiled and grabbed up two plastic bags at his sides and walked over to Sara and me.  
  
Sara quickly turned and smiled as he walked over then looked at my cross eyes and mouthed, "Thanks a lot."  
  
I smiled and turned to Gil.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here, I didn't know you went out, and to the mall at that."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at me and said," I'm not a complete hermit Catherine." He then looked at Sara and smiled,"Hey Sara."  
  
She smiled sheepishly, "Hey Gris, shopping for Hawaii?"  
  
"Yeah, thought I'd find some books on some of the native bugs in Hawaii, so I'd be able to spot them and get some specimens."  
  
I smiled. It never failed, if he could find some way to scientific up anything, he would.  
  
"Gil, how about you leave work behind and just worrying about learning to surf and swim. I said teasingly."  
  
He gave me an odd look and said, "Number one, I do not surf and number two I can swim. I just thought it would be a great opportunity to get some new specimens for my collection." I smiled, "Okay Gil. Well Sara and I are here to shop for some necessities and also get a few things done."  
  
He smiled and said, "Well, I have to get back. See you both tonight. Don't be late, I know how you get with shopping Catherine."  
  
"Oh stop it, you know I can stop when I feel like it, see you tonight!"  
  
"Bye Gris." Sara called after him as he walked away.  
  
"Wasn't that great!" I said loudly to Sara, "Now we know that he doesn't completely live in a cage."  
  
Sara smirked and said, "yeah, we saw that, but you didn't have to call him over."  
  
"Oh Sara lighten up would you, didn't you see he was in a good mood. I knew this trip would get him in good spirits, now I've just got to work on you."  
  
I quickly grabbed her arm and said, "first stop, Nordstrom's."  
  
We walked slowly to the store and when we finally reached it, fanned out in search of Hawaii attire.  
  
I picked up a couple different colored v-neck tees, two pairs of Capri's, and a couple other things. Sara chose about the same, only I had to make her buy a pair of Capri's and two pairs of shorts, that she swore she hated. I told her they were cute and she finally gave in.  
  
After that we both bought bathing suits. Amazingly I fell in love with this cute conservative one piece from Victoria's Secret, that was dark red. I also picked up a cloth skirt for a tie around. I helped Sara pick out hers and finally got her two get a two piece telling her she had the young hot body for it and that, maybe she'd catch Gil's attention. Which she promptly stated, "He's an inside person not an outside."  
  
I smiled and said, "Sara, you keep forgetting. Gil's a man, and he may say he's all about the outside, but everyone knows that all men love a little skin."  
  
She smiled and said, "right, just probably not on me."  
  
I laughed and said, "you just wait Sara. When we had the Portia Richmond case, I had to tell him to pick his chin up off the floor before one of the showgirls stepped on it."  
  
She looked over at me in disbelief, "Not Grissom, no way. I couldn't ever see him doing that."  
  
I smiled and said, "would I lie Sara?"  
  
She cocked her head at me sarcastically. "Oh be quiet Sara, lets just pay for our swimsuits."  
  
Sara's suit consisted of a Halterkini and tie hipsters. I never thought I'd get her to buy it, but amazingly enough, my telling her about Gil and his Show Girls, caught her attention.  
  
Afterwards, we headed to dinner at Karl's Jr. Where Sara promptly ordered a Caesar salad and I order a bacon cheeseburger. By the time we'd finished, we needed to head back to our places and get ready for work. I told her I'd pick her up at noon Sunday, so we could get our hair and nails done, then be ready for our trip Monday.  
  
I drove her home, dropped her off and headed to the lab, not worried about leaving my stuff in the car. I just hid it in the back. And headed into the lab, taking a deep breathe, readying myself for whatever we'd have to face tonight. 


	3. Breakroom Conversations

Hey everyone! Been having a hectic couple of days. SORRY I haven't written in a while. I had writers block for a day or two and then suddenly I have all these ideas running around in my head and I can't seem to sort them out into a good story. I finally came up with what to do today and hope you'll forgive me if I accidentally slaughter the characters. One thing I find funny is that when I'm angry, I usually write better, so lets see if I am correct. Anyways, once again CSI DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, and hope you like this chapter. I've taken into account all of your criticism on quotations and things such as that, and am sorry for the screw up's, sometimes I just don't think. Anyways, hope you like it and if you don't, tell me; I'll work on it. ( P.S. What the character is saying, is in BOLD and has "", and what their thinking, is in Italics. Just making it all clear. I hope.

CSI Hawaiian Vacation

Chapter 3

Nick sat on the couch in the break room, trying to keep from falling asleep. CSI was incredibly slow tonight, as if all crime had stopped on purpose to make their vacation, now only two day's away, seem like an eternity to wait for.

Finally he stopped fighting it, and just let himself doze off as he sat alone, on the couch. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps in the room and snapped his eyes open to see a smiling Sara, at the counter pouring coffee.

"Hey what's got you in such a good mood Sara?"

Nick sat there a moment and watched as she grabbed two packets of sugar and moved over to the table, sat down and poured the packets in, stirred it and took a sip.

He smiled and said, "Hello, are you suddenly deaf?" She suddenly looked up in surprise and broke into a small smile. "Oh sorry, I didn't even notice you were in here."

Nick slowly stood and shook himself; trying to make the sleepiness that had enveloped him minutes before disappear. He then walked over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down and looked at Sara as she watched him stare at her over the rim of her coffee cup. "Problem Nick?" she said, as she swallowed down the coffee.

"Maybe, it just seems so weird to see you smiling. I mean, I haven't seen you smile in ages, well I mean, a genuine smile."

Sara smirked, "What do you mean I don't smile "genuinely" anymore, I didn't know that I had such a thing."

"Well you do, whatever you wanna call it, it's something everyone else can see, and as I've said, we haven't seen it in a while, so it's a pleasant surprise."

Sara looked at him incredulously. What's he up to? "Well thanks Nick, that's good to know, now what's up with you?"

"Well as I can see, your as bored to death as I am, no pun intended, and I was thinking of taking a little cat nap, but having a chance to talk to you sounds like a lot more fun"

Sara set the coffee cup down and nervously ran her finger around the rim. "And what exactly do you want to talk about?"

Sara are you really so dense? Nick thought, trying to keep a straight face.

"I don't know, maybe about why you're in such a good mood tonight."

Oh boy, and the attack dogs have been released... Sara thought as she turned and looked at Nick.

"I just had a good time with Cath at the mall is all. I haven't been out in a while, and I am also pretty excited to be going on this trip."

Nick smiled, "Well that's a turn of events. You and Griss were totally against this trip at first and now it seem's that the two of you are more excited than we are."

Sara looked at him a moment waiting for him to continue, but of course he was gonna make her ask what he was talking about.

"Okay, Nick, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, the funny thing is, before you came in, Cath, Warrick, and I were sitting in here chatting, when Grissom comes walking in, smiling like the Cheshire cat, and humming "Toxic" by Britney Spears."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! You're talking about our Grissom?"

"There's only one Sara. And thank God for that."

What's that supposed to mean? I wouldn't mind if there was another Grissom who actually acted on his feelings and emotions. Sara thought as she took another sip of coffee.

"So your telling me that Grissom was grinning and humming?"

"Exactly!" Nick said, starting to laugh.

Sara started giggling at the thought and through smiles said, "Man, I wish I could' a been here to see that."

Just then Grissom poked his head through the door and with a smirk on his face said, "Seen what Miss Sidle?"

Sara nearly choked on her tongue, at the flirtiness in his voice and received a startled look from Nick. She looked at him a moment, hoping he would say something and when he looked down at the floor, like the chicken he was, she smiled and looked up, "Um, nothing Griss, just, uh, talking about something."

Grissom walked through the door and walked over to the counter and poured a cup of coffee, took a sip then sat down on the couch.

Nick looked at Sara uncomfortably for a moment then, stood up and motioned towards the door.

Oh no! Please don't leave me here alone with him; I'm afraid that he might actually try to talk to me! Sara thought giving Nick a helpless look.

He lightly shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "You'll be okay." He mouthed turning and walking out of the room.

Sara felt her heart racing, took a deep breath and looked over at the couch to see Grissom flipping through a science magazine.

She nearly sighed aloud in relief that he wasn't staring at her.

Wait a minute, what am I doing? Here's my chance to talk to him and I'm acting like a freaked out fifth grader!

Sara took another sip of coffee and smiled.

"So Grissom, think you'll find any good specimens in Hawaii?"

Oh my gosh, was that the lamest conversation starter or what?

He looked up from the magazine and said, "Most likely. I'm hoping also to study some of the different types of animal life while I'm there, in depth. Maybe try scuba diving again."

He's gone scuba diving! Sara thought, trying to picture Grissom wearing a wet suit and mask, then quickly pushed the image out of her mind.

"That's sounds like fun, I've only gone scuba diving once. But that was when I was really young, I don't think I enjoyed it as much as I could now."

Grissom looked up and smiled, "Well, maybe I could get all of you to come with me, but from what I gather, Catherine and her followers are focusing more on surfing than anything else. I on the other hand, are mostly there for the learning experience."

Sara sighed and picked up her cup of coffee. Of course, what else is a vacation for, besides trying to make friends with your coworkers and possibly repair a relationship with someone you used to trust?

Sara stood and walked to the door when she heard Grissom call her.

"Hey Sara..."

"Yeah Gris?"

"I'm glad we're going on this trip."

Sara didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Smiling lightly she said, "Yeah me too."

What am I doing? Grissom thought as he watched Sara walk down the hall towards her office.

Ever since the Debbie Marlin case he had been deathly afraid of being anywhere near Sara, afraid his emotions would betray him and he'd let himself do or say something he'd regret. You just simply talked to her, it's not like you said, "I like you!", you just said you were glad that you are all going on the trip.

He'd decided on his way home from Denny's the other day that on this trip he would try to talk more to Sara and maybe repair their friendship. He'd been awfully cold towards her since the beginning of the year, after he'd gotten his hearing repaired, and hoped he would have the guts to speak normally with her, as he had when she'd first come to Vegas, it would take time though.

Just then Catherine walked in and smiled seeing Gris sitting on the couch, staring into space.

"Thinking of how Sara would look in a bikini?" She said trying to keep a straight face.

Grissom suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Catherine, "What?"

"Never mind, I was just talking to you is all."

Grissom rolled his eyes and set the magazine down beside him.

"Well what were you saying, I didn't hear you at first."

Catherine smiled, "Well you and Sara certainly seem to be in very good moods."

Grissom raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean exactly Cath?"

"Well your Cheshire cat smile and humming "Toxic" gave you away as the happiest you've ever been and I just walked by Sara's office, hearing her singing to the radio. I haven't seen you two this happy in so long"

Grissom smiled at the thought of hearing Sara sing and decided he'd make sure he had a reason to walk by her office once this conversation was over. "Well, I haven't been away from work in a while, and not that I'm too happy about it, but it's a chance to explore a part of the world I've never ventured to, you know, a learning experience."

"Gil, it's hard to imagine that with all the studying you do, that you don't already know everything already. Well actually there's one thing I know you don't know how to do and that's how to have a relationship with people, Sara in particular."

Grissom stood and walked over to the sink, poured out the coffee and set the cup down.

"Catherine, don't start on me, I don't need your help."

"Oh you don't huh. Why? You have something in mind for you and her on this trip?"

He knew it was no use fighting it.

"I don't know Cath, maybe. Right now I'm just focusing on trying to get her to talk to me and trust me again."

Catherine stood there almost as surprised as the time Eddie had asked her to marry him. He's never talked about his relationship with Sara specifically before, maybe this little trip is going to make everything okay between them again.

Grissom quickly walked over to the door.

"Hey Griss!" Catherine yelled as he stepped out the door.

"Yes?"

"Your doing good."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that next time I screw up."


	4. Sleep is Sweet

Hello again! I got two good reviews from people on chapter 3 and was very surprised, because I'd kind of thought it stunk, but didn't want people to get angry because I was taking so darn long to write the next chapter, (I soooo know how that feels and I hate it!) So I submitted it anyways in hopes that maybe other people's opinion would prove me wrong, and I guess they did. I hope I do as well on this chapter. The first line came to me a minute ago as I was lounging on my parent's bed trying to talk my mom into something, but of course failed, but anyways here I am and I hope this works. I am angered to say that my trying to BOLD everything and ITALISIZE the the words didn't work and it ended up making the story harder to read, so I'll try this. What they are saying will be in quotations ("") and what they're thinking will have these (~) on both sides. Example: ~ I can't believe this! ~ Anyways, enough of my making myself feel and sound stupid. Enjoy the new chapter! P.S. CSI DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!  
  
CSI Hawaiian Vacation  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
"I never knew I could feel this tired." Sara mumbled to herself as she dropped her apartment keys into a ceramic bowl on the coffee table and shuffled into her room, carrying many shopping bags with her.  
  
The day had been pleasant at first. She had no problem only having four hours of sleep before Catherine came and picked her up for their last minute shopping trip.  
  
Everyone had purchased their tickets early this morning, after shift and waited impatiently for their trip to start.  
  
Grissom had briefed them on the trip, stating that fortunately July started on Monday, the same day they were set to leave and that they wouldn't need to be back until the 2nd of August.  
  
Everyone became excited at the thought of staying in Hawaii for an entire month, which in turn caused all of them to focus more on everything they needed for the trip than the small cases they had been assigned near the end of the night. Well of course, except Sara and Grissom.  
  
They'd dutifully worked every minute left to them, on their cases and had both managed to clear them. Both feeling exhilarated that they had at least accomplished one last thing before their trip, to hold them over, since the trip would most likely seem to go on forever for the two workaholics.  
  
Sara dropped all the bags on the bed and shuffled into the bathroom, kicking off her sandals and started hot water in the tub, hoping to soak away her tiredness and pain in her feet.  
  
When Catherine was on a mission, especially when it came to shopping, there was no way you could get her to stop until she found exactly what she wanted.  
  
Catherine and Sara had spent all day at the mall. From Noon to 7:30 and walked from store to store, no stops, except for the occasional snack or bathroom break. Sara believed that she'd never spent as much time in that mall than she had ever spent shopping in her whole life.  
  
"Just stop worrying about everything and enjoy yourself." Catherine had repeated over and over again when Sara complained of having to shop with her.  
  
Finally after many different stores, with so many weird names and things to purchase inside, both Catherine and Sara had more than enough for the trip and Catherine finally decided that she'd had enough.  
  
Sara and Cath sat alone on a hard park bench, sipping Orange Julius. "Ready to go home Sara?" Catherine asked with a smile on her face. Sara stopped drinking and looked at her a moment then said, "Yeah, let's go NOW!"  
  
Catherine had barely stood, and laughed quietly to herself, as Sara bounded off towards the exit excited about the nice comfortable bed and bath that awaited her at home.  
  
The water had finally filled the tub and Sara undressed and slipped into the hot water. She "oohed" and "ahhed" as the hot water surrounded her making her immediately feel relaxed. After about five minutes, she washed her body and hair, then made herself get out, and change to her Pajamas.  
  
"Let's see, the team will be here at eleven tomorrow, so I'll most likely sleep on and off for a couple of hours till about six, then I can get dressed, eat, pack and be more than ready to leave by the time they arrive."  
  
Sara smiled as she mentally pictured herself somehow messing all that up and quickly walked over to the alarm clock next to her bed and set it, just in case she didn't wake up as she normally did.  
  
"Okay, now, go eat something, get the bags off the bed, pull out the suitcases and then go to bed!"  
  
She opened the bedroom door and bounded down the hall feeling refreshed and clean and walked into the small kitchen, over to the fridge and pulled out a small Caesar salad she'd prepared before she left, knowing that Catherine most likely would make the day go on forever, and smiled to herself as she fell onto the couch and took a bite, happy that she had been right to think she'd be too tired to make dinner when she got home.  
  
After eating she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, chugged half of it down, and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, five minutes later as she was finishing off the rest of the bottle her phone rang.  
  
"Who the hell?" Sara thought as she walked over to the bed, sat down and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Sidle." She brought the bottle to her lips and took a sip preparing to hear a light cheery voice come on, asking her to subscribe to a magazine or newspaper.  
  
"Hi Sara, it's Griss."  
  
Sara almost spit the water everywhere, and was finally able to choke it down a moment later.  
  
In a gasp she said, "Grissom...um, Hi, what's the matter?"  
  
She could hear paper's shuffling in the background. "Just wanted to remind you, because Catherine said to, that we'll be there at exactly 11:00, give or take to pick you up, also that you are not to forget to make up snacks for everyone."  
  
Sara smiled. "Wow, I thought I'd left sixth grade a long time ago."  
  
She knew she'd made him smile when he said, "Yeah, I was a bit surprised at her request myself."  
  
Sara gulped. ~What the hell was this? Were they actually having a normal conversation, just like hey used to?~  
  
"Well I best let you go, you need your sleep I'm sure, from what I understood, Cath kept you out all day. Hope she didn't drag you around too long."  
  
Sara smiled. ~Is he high? ~ "Well she did get a little crazy, but I'm okay, I'm more than ready to sleep though."  
  
"Okay well, Goodnight Sara."  
  
"Night Grissom."  
  
Sara smiled as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Am I dreaming? Did we just talk like normal, civilized people?"  
  
Sara stared at the phone for one more moment, then stood and picked up all the bags on the bed, set them on the floor by the closet and pulled out her suitcases.  
  
"Okay, everything done, now I can sleep."  
  
She walked over to the bed, drank the last bit of water and set it down and looked at the phone as she sunk under the covers, and grinned.  
  
"Maybe this will be the vacation I've been waiting for all my life."  
  
~~~~~*************------------~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Okay, I've actually enjoyed writing this chapter very much. Hope you liked it too. It just seemed so cute. Hope that the future chapters will be just as good, and I may just write another chapter tonight. We'll see though. ;- P.S. Is it just me, or do I really feel like I'm hooking you like the real writers do? I know the feeling, and I'm even excited and wondering how my next chapter will turn out, let's pray my mind works on overtime tonight! 


	5. Flirting

*CSI DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! * Okay, I'm very excited about this chapter, because I just thought up a cute scene for Warrick and Catherine. (Since my friend who's giving me ideas on the story is reprimanding me for giving all the attention to Sara and Gris) I'm hoping I can write it as fluently as I see it in my mind and I am thankful to my reviewers on the last chapter for making me feel so good about my writing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I know I will. Also, so you know, the way that Sara's hair is curled, is the same is it was in "Suckers".  
  
CSI HAWAIIAN VACATION  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hello Catherine." Sara said with an excited pitch in her voice.  
  
"Hey Sara, we're about five minutes from your place. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just finishing up making the 'Snacks'."  
  
Catherine smiled. "Don't mock me Sara."  
  
"I'm not, just wondering when I turned into a sixth grader again."  
  
"Okay Miss Sidle, we'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Yeah. Bye Cath."  
  
Sara pressed end on her cell and zipped shut the last plastic bag full of Chex Mix.  
  
She knew it'd be the easiest way to go, and that fruit would get too messy.  
  
But knowing the rest of her coworkers, they'd bring their own stuff and wouldn't give a second thought to Sara's stupid little bags of Chex.  
  
She grabbed all the bags and cell phone and dropped them into her large carry on bag that Catherine said she should buy because it was so cute and versatile.  
  
Sara found the dark blue, white trimmed "Puma" bag more overwhelming than cute, but it did hold everything as Catherine had said it would.  
  
"Okay, am I forgetting anything?" Sara dropped her hands to her sides and surveyed the room, looking for the slightest clue that she was missing anything.  
  
Her eyes rested on her CD player.  
  
"My Minidisk."  
  
Sara ran down the hall to her room and opened the drawer of her beside table.  
  
She picked up the small dark blue box and grabbed the small plastic case that held all of her discs.  
  
"Lets see, one, two, three, four, five... okay I have all of them."  
  
She walked over to the bathroom and checked to make she'd gotten everything and smiled at herself in the mirror.  
  
On the advice of Catherine yesterday, saying that she looked so cute "that way", she curled her hair. Then decided that the dark blue jeans and the pink "Maui'92 Dreamin" tank she'd bought looked nice enough together.  
  
She also decided that the golden blonde highlights she'd had put in looked better than the ones she'd gotten last time. "I guess going to a fancier place and paying more makes all the difference."  
  
She slipped on the white flat sandals that she'd bought at the mall the day before and walked down the hall, Minidisk and Discs in hand and dropped them into her carry on when there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
She smiled, "Come in!"  
  
Greg pushed the door open and smiled.  
  
"Hey Sar, well don't you look cute."  
  
Sara blushed. "Shut up Greg and stop staring at me?"  
  
"Of course why would I ever do that? Now, where are your suitcases? I've been assigned to help the "Ladies".  
  
Sara smiled, "I think I can handle them myself."  
  
"No, no, I'm more capable, where's your stuff?"  
  
"In my room."  
  
Greg smiled. "Okay be back in a minute."  
  
Sara stepped in front of him. "Nope! You just want to snoop around. I don't think so."  
  
Just then Grissom appeared at the door, seeing Greg about to push by Sara.  
  
"Greg, go back to the car, you're taking too long."  
  
Greg turned and looked sheepishly at Grissom. "Just doing my job Sir."  
  
"No your not, and stop calling me "Sir", get back out to the Denali."  
  
Sara looked down and smiled as Greg sneaked by Grissom, who was giving him a "Hurry it up" stare.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Grissom turned and looked at Sara.  
  
~She looks nice. No wait a minute, shut up and do the job that you were just yelling at Greggo about! ~  
  
"Need help with your bags?"  
  
Sara looked up and pursed her lips. "I can handle them, but if you want to help, by all means."  
  
She led him down the hall to her room, seeing his evident pause at entering and smiled.  
  
~It's just my room, he acts like I'm gonna corner him in it... hmmm, not a bad idea. ~  
  
Grissom seeing three bags on the bed, quickly walked in and discretely as possible took in his surroundings.  
  
It was very clean and simple. Everything was a plush, comfortable white except for the bedposts and side table, which were a light oak.  
  
There were fragile colored glass vases filled with brightly colored daisies and large blue and purple glass butterfly and dragonfly figurines. He grabbed the handles of two of the bags and quickly rushed out of the room.  
  
Sara followed quietly behind him smiling cutely carrying the last bag.  
  
They walked out to the Denali and threw the bags in on top of everyone else's.  
  
Grissom turned and looked at her, "Have everything?"  
  
Sara thought a moment, "Oh, just one last thing."  
  
She ran back and grabbed her carry on and locked the door behind her and rushed out to the car.  
  
Everyone had already gotten in and the only seat left was the front passenger seat.  
  
She got in finding Grissom as the driver, Cath and Warrick sitting awfully close on the bench seats in the back, and Nick and Greg sitting in the middle bench seat, piling things in the middle.  
  
Sara smiled and buckled her seat belt as Grissom pulled out.  
  
The ride to the airport was spent talking of nothing important.  
  
Catherine and Warrick chatted and laughed in the back, while Nick and Greg talked about their latest catch.  
  
Sara couldn't help but smile. It was like they were a family.  
  
Grissom and her played the role as parents, while the other four were the loud, crazy teenagers.  
  
Sara smiled at the thought. Grissom and her starting a relationship, eventually marrying, having kids...the beginning and middle sounded very dream like, but the end, she didn't even want to think about, their friends in the back were 'children' enough.  
  
When they finally arrived Nick and Greg were the first out, already heading in for a cart so they wouldn't all have to lug their bags in on their own.  
  
Catherine and Warrick headed to the back and started getting everyone's bags out and Sara and Grissom went back to help.  
  
Once everything was outside on the curb, they checked the Denali to make sure they all had what they needed and Grissom took off to park it in their saved parking spot.  
  
Nick and Greg appeared a minute later and they all dropped their stuff onto the cart and waited for Gris.  
  
He returned on a shuttle and they all went into the building. Baggage check would be hell, because of September 11th two years ago, so now they would have three hours to get their bags checked and then wait for their flight to leave at 3:00pm.  
  
Everything in baggage check went without a hitch and they ended up on the benches near their gate an hour and a half before their flight.  
  
Sara sat across from Grissom and everyone else sat in a group talking.  
  
Finally Sara decided to join in on the conversation and Grissom soon followed.  
  
"Okay, so the house is by itself, on a deserted side of the island, with the nicest sunset, it sounds too fake." Warrick said, smiling at Catherine.  
  
"Yeah I totally agree, but that's what Darrin told me, and he's not one to "spice" things up."  
  
Greg smiled and said, "Well the only two things I'm going for is..."  
  
Nick quickly cut in, " The coffee and the girls. We know you told us twice on the way here."  
  
Greg leaned back in the chair, and brought his arms together at the back of his head.  
  
"Okay "Mr. Know it all", what exactly are you going for?"  
  
Nick smiled, "Well that's simple, one, for the experience, two for the relaxation, three to get to know everyone better as Catherine said, and four..."  
  
Greg smiled, "The girls."  
  
Nick looked up at Greg and broke into a defeated smile.  
  
"The girls."  
  
Greg and the rest of the group laughed and then looked at Catherine.  
  
"Well we already know why Catherine's going, how about Grissom?" Warrick said smiling at Catherine.  
  
Everyone turned in their seats and looked expectantly at him.  
  
"Okay, I guess you could say I'm going for the learning experience and the relaxation..."  
  
"Hey, get your own lines boss!" Nick said loudly, smiling.  
  
Grissom smiled and said,  
  
"Okay, okay, and a original one, I'm going because I want to let you guys get to know me."  
  
Everyone sat there with perplexed looks on their faces and noticed immediately Grissom's eyes fall on Sara.  
  
Sara blushed at the same time Grissom did, and looked down at the floor knowing she'd never get out of this with Catherine. There'd be plenty of questions.  
  
Sara then looked up and over at the gate.  
  
~Oh my gosh, this is not happening, he is openly showing a little tiny bit of caring towards me, this is not our Grissom. ~  
  
"Okay, so, Sara, why are you going?" Catherine said, noticing Sara's embarrassment.  
  
Sara smiled lightly and said, "Um, kind of the same reasons as Nick and Grissom...well take the girls part out, I'm definitely not going for that."  
  
Everyone broke into smiles.  
  
~Nice one Sara, push all the attention away from you as quickly as possible. ~ Catherine thought, wishing Sara would let herself be loved for more than a moment in time, she swore the girl had never had any attention spent on her by anyone her entire life.  
  
Sara suddenly stood and stretched.  
  
"I'm gonna go buy some gum for the plane, they say it helps your ears."  
  
Grissom sighed.  
  
"Well you're not going alone, I don't want anyone getting lost and missing the flight and I also don't think it'd be a good idea for you to go off by yourself."  
  
Sara studied him a moment and was about to say that she could take care of herself when Greg stood and said, "I'll go."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you trust him to go with me and manage to "keep me safe"?"  
  
Grissom looked at Greg a moment and said, "No, I'll go, Greggo you stay here."  
  
Sara about fell on the floor.  
  
~Grissom go off alone with me? This is certainly a change. He hasn't gotten a foot near me since a week or two ago. ~  
  
Sara smiled as she turned and grabbed her wallet out of her carry on.  
  
"Okay, guys watch my bag, we'll be back in a minute."  
  
Catherine reached for her bag and held it.  
  
"Okay Sara, I'll keep it safe."  
  
Sara smiled, "Thanks Cath." She said as she felt Grissom touch the back of her shoulder and lead her off.  
  
Sara couldn't help but smile as she felt him near her as they walked.  
  
~Is it just me, or is he in a "protector" mode? We're just in an airport for goodness sakes. ~  
  
"Sara hold your wallet closer to you. Someone might reach out..."  
  
Just then Grissom reached out and snatched it from her grasp and said, "And grab it just like this."  
  
Sara smiled.  
  
~Okay, where did Grissom go, this isn't anything like he's been lately. Maybe he was like this before Vegas, but he's never played around with me like this since I moved here. ~  
  
Sara reached out and took it back as they walked into the small shop and said sweetly, " Yes, but I can kick the shit out of the person who does that to me for real."  
  
Grissom smiled and followed her over to the rack of candy and watched as she grabbed two packs of gum and two boxes of Raisinettes.  
  
She then looked over the racks of magazines and books and picked up a thin hardback book.  
  
"A journal. I didn't know you write."  
  
Sara smirked and looked at him, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."  
  
Grissom looked down.  
  
~Yeah I know and it's my own damn fault for pushing you away. ~  
  
Grissom smiled, "Well like I said earlier, during this trip we'll have a chance to talk."  
  
Sara smiled and pulled the book close to her. "Yeah maybe."  
  
She set it down and ran her fingers over the next few until she found a tan, aged looking one that had a butterfly on the cover.  
  
She smiled. ~This one's nice. ~  
  
She put her gum and candy on top and looked at the magazines real quick, and picked up a new issue of Vogue.  
  
Grissom smirked. "You read Vogue?"  
  
"Sometimes, some of the sections can be interesting and I like to look at the pictures."  
  
She then walked to the counter and set down her items.  
  
The clerk was a kind looking elderly woman.  
  
"Oh, someone finally bought that beautiful vintage butterfly journal in the back."  
  
She smiled and looked at Sara, "Yep, you look like the type."  
  
Sara smiled and could sense Grissom standing behind her smiling. She could somehow always tell when he smiled.  
  
Like when you walked into a room and could sense that a TV was on even when there was no one there watching it and it made no sound.  
  
The woman looked up and behind Sara and said, where are you and your husband vacationing to?"  
  
Sara blushed and turned around to see Grissom doing the same.  
  
"He's not my husband." She said trying to stay cheerful, but not doing a very good job at it.  
  
The woman smiled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, he just looks so happy around you, almost proud."  
  
Sara almost started laughing.  
  
~Well this is wonderful. This woman doesn't even know him and she can sense something about him and his feelings towards me when I can't. Maybe I should come back and talk to her after we get back? ~  
  
She quickly brushed the thought away as she took the bag of her purchases from the woman and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Ma'am." She said trying to keep from laughing.  
  
The woman winked and smiled as she walked away and said, "Your welcome."  
  
Sara had to keep from looking at Grissom; afraid she'd laugh at the look on his face.  
  
~Maybe that woman was right. Is he really happy when he's around me, is he proud of me? ~  
  
They turned the corner and Sara smirked when she took in the site of Catherine lying across the bench, her head in Warrick's lap.  
  
Catherine and Warrick were talking and laughing.  
  
She could sense Grissom about to say something about it, but he shut his mouth and they kept walking towards the group.  
  
Nick and Greg sat across from them with amused smirks on their faces and looked up at Grissom and Sara as they came to join the group.  
  
Sara sat down next to Nick and whispered, "Is it just me or have they suddenly turned into two flirting teenagers?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, it seems quite evident thought that the two have a "thing" for each other."  
  
Grissom sat down next to Sara and took in the site of the two "lovebirds."  
  
~I wonder if I would have ever acted like that when I was a teenager if I'd been close to a certain girl. I wonder if I could ever act that way with Sara?"~  
  
He quickly brushed the thought away.  
  
~Don't be stupid, she's not like Catherine, she's more of a serious type you know that... Well at least you used to. ~  
  
Grissom sat back watching Catherine and Warrick who suddenly realized that Sara and him were back.  
  
"Well what took you two so long?" Catherine said, a smug look on her face.  
  
Grissom looked at her with a bored look on his face and said, "Line."  
  
Sara smiled.  
  
~Oh shopping is such a big thing for us now that he as to lie. Wow he needs to lighten up, well you don't have too much to talk about yourself."  
  
Sara looked at Catherine. "And what exactly have you been doing while we were gone?"  
  
Catherine looked up at Warrick and said, "Flirting."  
  
Warrick and her started laughing and Warrick brushed a wisp of hair from Catherine's face.  
  
Everyone sat there watching them with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Well, I am going to sit here and chew my gum and look through my magazine." Sara said with a smile on her face, "Anyone else want a piece?"  
  
Greg smiled and jumped over to her and sat down next to her, "Please?"  
  
Sara rolled her eyes and opened the pack and handed him a piece, then handed one to everyone else.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"What time is it Gris?" Nick asked looking around for a clock.  
  
"2:30." Gris replied taking his glasses off and putting on his sunglasses, the sun had changed its position and was now shining in his eyes.  
  
He looked over to see Sara and Greg sitting close looking through her magazine.  
  
~I wish I could sit that close to her without making it a big deal. It's so simple. They're just looking at a magazine and yet I feel so jealous. Why do I do that, you know from talking to Catherine that she's thought of no one but you, why won't you let her closer when you know she doesn't want anyone else? Maybe you should ask her during the trip why she thinks so highly of you, when you treat her like nothing, which is going to change from here on. ~  
  
Just then Sara broke through his thoughts by laughing and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
~I definitely am going to talk to her and try to show her how I feel, I'm tired of hiding, no more worrying about everything and everyone else, right now she's your main priority. ~  
  
--------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------  
  
Okay I liked this a lot, I had to re-write it twice, but I'm finally happy with it, it's very long, but I had all these ideas at once and just decided to do a very long chapter. I tried hard to make Grissom seem realistic and hope that he came across as himself. Write more tonight or tomorrow. Bye! 


	6. Plane Conversations

Okay! I apologize profusely for taking so long to write this new chapter. I had written about seven pages the other day, read them over, and knew it was terrible. I want only to post the best of what I can write and I'll tell you what I wrote the other day sucked. I am hoping that I do well with this chapter. Of course we all know what's going to happen. They're gonna board the plane and be on their way, it's just trying to write a good story line that's the problem right now, I know exactly how this story is going to end, but I just seem to be having a problem with this whole "plane" thing and might just skip to them arriving there, but I know as well as everyone else, that if I was one of you reading it, that'd tick me off, because the funniest part of a story or anything for that matter is the journey, not the destination, though I am gonna try to make both very fun. Anyways, enough of my mindless chitchat you want to read the story. That is if anyone ever really does read these, I know most the time I don't, and might just be wasting precious time right now, when I could be writing the story. So I'll shut up and write and hope that maybe you do read this part. Okay, off to writing...  
  
CSI Hawaiian Vacation  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I am so excited I can't believe we're finally on our way." Greg said, jumping up and down in his seat as the plane started down the runway.  
  
"Calm down Greg, we haven't even taken off yet." Catherine said, turning in her seat, looking to the right, at him.  
  
Catherine then looked back in front of her, to see Sara, looking out the window, watching the ground move by faster and faster.  
  
Finally the plane leapt off and they were flying high in the sky, watching Vegas turn into a miniscule picture.  
  
"So Sara, did you pack everything that we bought, or throw out half of it?" Catherine said, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
Sara turned and looked at Catherine. "No, I didn't throw it away, I packed everything. Why?"  
  
Catherine grinned at the thought of seeing the look on Griss' face when he saw Sara in that bathing suit.  
  
"I was just wondering. I know how you are sometimes."  
  
Sara pursed her lips. "And how am I?" a smirk forming.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I'll just say... complicated."  
  
Sara smiled wryly. "Okay, whatever that's supposed to mean."  
  
Sara blushed as she noticed Gris watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Catherine had convinced the team to buy tickets for the seats in the back of the plane, because the last two rows faced each other, which meant it was easier for them to carry conversations, than having to turn around in the seat all the time.  
  
Catherine ended up sitting next to Warrick, which she was quite happy about, also her pure luck of being able to get Sara and Grissom next to each other, knowing that since they were on a plane, and neither one of them could go an hide somewhere, could drop little hints or questions pertaining to them and their relationship, or non-existent one and hopefully clean up the little mess between them and make them the happy people they once were.  
  
She smiled, watching the two people in front of her.  
  
Grissom seemed more detached then usual lately. He barley got within a foot of Sara, unless it had anything to do with a case. She watched them a couple weeks ago in the break room, noticing how they both went out of their ways to make sure there was as much space between them as possible.  
  
She could also see the evident hurt in Sara's eyes, she felt that Sara also seemed to be hiding something, but lately Grissom hadn't kept distance between them.  
  
Sara suddenly reached to the floor and picked up her carry on.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" She said, rummaging through the bag.  
  
Nick perked up at the thought of food and looked over at Sara.  
  
"Whadaya got Sar?"  
  
"Well Cath said I was to make snacks for everyone and I decided Chex Mix was the best and easiest bet."  
  
"Throw em over Hon!" Nick said smiling brightly.  
  
~Hon? Grissom thought, since when did Nick start calling her Hon? ~  
  
Sara tossed over the bag and looked at the others.  
  
Grissom snapped out of his thoughts. "I'd like on please."  
  
Sara smiled as she pulled out another bag and handed it to him, noticing how he brushed her hand with his fingers as he took the bag.  
  
That didn't go unnoticed by Catherine who sat there with a knowing smirk on her face.  
  
Grissom pulled open the bag, picked out a couple of Chex and put them in his mouth and looked up and noticed Catherine smiling at him funny.  
  
"What? You think I don't eat junk food once in a while?"  
  
Sara smiled, "Actually it's not junk food, there's rice and other good things used to make the Chex, it's actually a very healthy snack."  
  
Warrick burst out laughing; Sara in turn smiled her toothy Grin.  
  
"What's so funny about what I said?" She said smiling.  
  
"I don't know, it just struck me funny."  
  
Sara looked down into her bag and pulled out another sack of Chex and opened it up and ate a couple.  
  
The group now sat in silence, looking around at each other.  
  
"Okay, why are we having such a hard time talking all of a sudden?" Catherine said breaking the silence.  
  
"I think it might be because we're not at work." Sara said popping another Chex in her mouth.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything, we go to breakfast sometimes after shift and we never have any problems."  
  
"You have a point." Sara said smiling at Catherine.  
  
Catherine tilted her head sideways. "I have an idea, lets each talk about something funny or big that happened to us, that's a good convo started and we'll also get to know each other better in the process."  
  
Grissom looked up in surprise.  
  
"What, Bugman, afraid of talking about himself, afraid he'll not be the mystery he usually is?" Catherine said smiling.  
  
Grissom frowned. "I'm not a mystery, I just don't openly talk about myself."  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes. "Duh!, Hello that just made you sound like an idiot."  
  
Grissom rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine, how about you start with yourself Catherine. Tell us something we don't know."  
  
Catherine smiled. "Okay, something I haven't told anyone?... Okay, I haven't had sex in seven months."  
  
Sara smiled. "That was a little too much info Cath, I don't think we needed to know that."  
  
Grissom looked as if he'd swallowed his tongue.  
  
Warrick sat there and laughed while Greg and Nick were oblivious, sitting on the other side looking at a car magazine.  
  
"Well it's true." She said, eyeing Warrick.  
  
Grissom watched as Warrick smiled mischievously at Catherine, and heard himself groan before he could catch himself.  
  
"What was that about?" Catherine said, suddenly looking at him, as was Warrick and Sara.  
  
"Um, I don't know, uh...just forget it."  
  
Catherine smiled. "Okay fine, Gris you tell us how long it's been since you've had sex?"  
  
Sara turned bright pink, and looked away as she smiled while Warrick sat there with a dumb look on his face, cringing hoping that Grissom didn't say when the last time was.  
  
"Catherine I don't think that's a very appropriate question."  
  
"And why not? We're adults, sex shouldn't' be big deal to talk about anymore."  
  
She suddenly looked at Sara who was trying desperately to keep a smile off her face.  
  
"How about you Sara?"  
  
Sara blanched. "Uh, I don't think I want to answer that Catherine."  
  
Catherine smiled, watching Grissom stare at Sara.  
  
"Come on Sara, don't tell me you're afraid to talk about sex too."  
  
Sara smirked. "I'm not afraid to talk about sex, it's just that I don't think anyone much cares to when the last time it was I had sexual relations."  
  
Catherine smirked, "Well it looks as if one person does."  
  
Sara looked to her left to see Grissom suddenly turn his head the other way.  
  
She smiled mischievously, ~Why not make him a little jealous and see how it goes? ~  
  
"We're waiting Sara?" Catherine said, noticing the obvious way Sara was now smiling.  
  
~Torture him a little, you know you want to! ~ Catherine thought watching Sara stare intently at Grissom.  
  
"Um, I guess you could say, eleven years."  
  
Catherine smiled as she saw Grissom suddenly start breathing again, and waited for him to turn to look at the group again.  
  
Sara smiled. ~Too bad it wasn't lately, I could just picture the look on his face if I'd said last month, but yeah right, there's only one person I love and that's him, he's the only one who will ever get close to me like that ever again, if he ever does. ~  
  
Okay, I know your probably saying, "What the heck, she lost her edge!" I guess you could say that's true. I wanted to make this chapter good, it just seems as I said above, that this section of the story isn't doing for me. Next chapter I hope will be better because I think I'll start it at them only having an hour left on the plane, then they'll arrive. Anyways, sorry it sucked, and I pray I do better next time. 


	7. Beautiful Flowers

CSI Hawaiian Vacation  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hey Sara what you listening to?" Catherine said overly loud, trying to get Sara's attention.  
  
Sara sat turned towards the window, drumming her fingers on the arm rest.  
  
While Grissom watched her, amusment showing on his face.  
  
"Gil, tickle her shoulder." Catherine said, a knowing grin on her face.  
  
~He won't do it, he's too much of a chicken.~ Catherine thought as she looked up at Warrick for a second, but when she looked back she had to take a double take, seeing Grissom reaching over to her shoulder and softly running his fingers down her arm.  
  
Sara suddenly stopped, turned to whomever was touching her and nearly jumped out the window, seeing Grissom's fingers lightly touching her skin.  
  
She immediatley pulled the headphones down and looked at him a moment.  
  
"Yes?" She said, trying to compose herself.  
  
"Catherine was asking you a question." He said, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh." Sara smiled as she turned her head to Catherine.  
  
"I asked what you were listening to."  
  
"Oh, it's a mix, but at the moment it's Jet."  
  
"And Jet is?" Catherine asked looking at Warrick for a clue as to whom Jet was.  
  
"They're a guy group, and at the moment my favorite song by them is "Will you be my girl."  
  
"Hey I've heard that song. It's awesome. And you know another thing Sar, I can't help but think about you everytime I hear that song." Greg said, smiling sweetly at her from across the row.  
  
Sara smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up Greg, and I know your asking if I'll "Be your girl" and the answer is No!"  
  
Greg slumped in the chair and smirked. "Yeah I know, I'll never have a chance in hell with you."  
  
Sara smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself Greggo, there's someone out there waiting for you."  
  
Nick smiled at Sara. "Can I see your MiniDisc a sec Sara? I wanna hear this song, that reminds Greg so much of you."  
  
Sara rolled her eyes and pressed the back button once so it would start over and handed it to Warrick, who handed it to Nick.  
  
Nick pulled the headphones on and pressed play.  
  
He jerked then rolled the volume button down. "Gosh, Sara, going deaf?"  
  
Grissom looked concerned for a moment, then smiled as a grin formed on Nick's face.  
  
Two minutes later as the song finished, Nick pulled the head phones off and smiled at Sara.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to agree with Greg, except for the part about my wanting you to "be mine", but the girl they're describing sounds a bit like you."  
  
Sara motioned for him to send it back. "Yeah Nick, key word their "bit".  
  
Nick rolled his eyes. "It says "Big black boots, long brown hair, she's so sweet with her jet black stare. I think the last two sound a lot like you, only your stare isn't usually meant to be sweet, it's usually supposed to scare the shit out of someone."  
  
Greg and Nick both laughed and soon everyone was laughing including Sara.  
  
"Okay guys, believe what you want." Sara said looking critically at Nick and Greg.  
  
After that everything got quiet again and Sara went back to her music while everyone else sat there doing their own thing.  
  
Warrick and Cath sat talking about what they wanted to do in Hawaii. Nick and Greg looked through Nick's never ending pile of Car magazines, and Gris sat looking through one of his entymology books, ever so often looking at Sara out of the corner of his eye.  
  
~Why did she jump like that when she saw I was the one who was touching her? Does she really loathe my touch so much? No she doesn't and you know that, you've just hurt her so many times and pushed her away to where she doesn't know how to react to your now "caring and nice" demeanor.~  
  
He heard Catherine clear her throat and looked up to see her watching him with a smile on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing just watching you admire Sara."  
  
Grissom sighed and looked back down at his book, reading again.  
  
Catherine smiled and looked at Warrick, who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
~Well at least he didn't deny it. Maybe, just maybe, he has a hidden agenda for this trip that may turn things back into the way they used to be, and better, without my having to lock him and Sara into a room together, though it still sounds like fun.~  
  
Catherine waited to see if he'd start watching Sara again, but he now seemed enthralled in his book and she went back to talking with Warrick.  
  
Grissom smiled when she looked away, and looked back over at Sara again.  
  
  
  
"I am so tired of being on this plane. I swear I'm gonna kiss the ground once we land." Warrick said whispering, clearly irritated, he looked at his watch then back to Catherine's face.  
  
She smiled sweetly, "Oh come on, the journey is half the fun Warrick."  
  
He smiled. "If it weren't for you coming on this trip I'd be back at the lab right now."  
  
"Oh is that so? Now you don't go anywhere without me?"  
  
Warrick shook his head, "No place is fun without you honeybunch."  
  
Catherine giggled and Warrick brought his finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet.  
  
They both heard a slight moan come from opposite them and looked over to see Sara's head just falling onto Grissom's shoulder.  
  
Catherine smiled, "Yeah better keep queit, I think this is the closest I've ever seen them together.  
  
She smiled as Grissom turned his head a little and roll forward to his chest. His head quickly shot up and he looked over at Catherine and Warrick then felt something on his shoulder. He looked over and looked as if he'd jump for a moment, then his face softened and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.  
  
Catherine smiled. "Oh don't wake her Gil, you know she never sleeps and when she finally does it's a miracle.  
  
Grissom looked up and smiled. "I know Cath."  
  
He scooted over a little more towards Sara so her head rested completely on his shoulder, so that she wouldn't fall forward.  
  
Catherine and Warrick exchanged glances as Grissom looked up and smiled at them.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so warm towards Sara Gris?" Cathereine asked, her face still showing surprise.  
  
"Besides my being her boss, and she being my coworker we were friends before she moved here and we still are."  
  
"Yes, but, lately things between you two have been tense, well, that's an understatement, but before the Marlin case, you two wanted nothing to do with eachother, why are you suddenly so keen to be near her and talk to her now?"  
  
Grissom frowned. "Catherine, can we talk about this later."  
  
She looked at him critically.  
  
"Please. Later..... or not at all."  
  
She smiled and looked at Warrick. "Okay, where were we?"  
  
  
  
"Sara, wake up. Sara...we're about to land." Grissom said softly into her ear.  
  
Her eyes flitted open and shut for a moment, then she opened them wide and quickly sat up, rubbing the side of her face, feeling embarrassed that she'd fallen asleep all over Grissom.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to...."  
  
"No it's okay, you were tired, really I didn't mind." He said holding his hands up, he smiled and shrugged.  
  
Sara smiled tiredly.  
  
"How much longer?" Sara asked, looking around picking up the stuff she'd strewn out over her lap.  
  
"About ten minutes."  
  
She looked through her bag, making sure she'd packed everything in and zipped it up and smiled as she looked up at Catherine.  
  
Catherine smiled, and winked at her.  
  
Sara frowned. ~Okay, that's kind of scary, what's all that about?~  
  
Sara looked at Warrick, he was talking to Nick, then opened the curtain of the window and looked out.  
  
The sky was dark and full of bright stars. The ground was coming ever closer and suddenly a voice boomed out over the intercom as the seatbelt lights lit up.  
  
"Everyone please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to descend. I hope you enjoyed you flight and enjoy your time in Maui, we hope you'll use our airline next time you have traveling needs. Thank you."  
  
Greg smiled. "Oh I can't wait. Cath, does this brother of yours like a good time? I hope this house has a game room. I am dying to play some playstation.  
  
Catherine smiled. "Well your in luck Greggo, my newphew Alex is very into video games, and I'm pretty sure his room will have plenty of video game stuff in it."  
  
Greg smiled and looked at Nick. "I got shotgun on the newphews room."  
  
"Hey no fair, I just now entered the convo. I say we have a draw on who sleeps where, once we see exactly how many room's this house has."  
  
Greg frowned and pouted for a moment, then got an excited look on his face as he felt the plane suddenly going down. "I've always loved landing and taking off in a plane, it's always the best part."  
  
Sara smiled. "Greg I'd have to disagree with you."  
  
Grissom suddenly recalled their conversation they'd had in a plane lavatory a long time ago and smiled and looked over at Sara.  
  
Sara seemed surprised that he'd suddenly turn and smile at her, then remembered that she'd told him about her past expierences in plane's and smiled one of her famous gap tooth grins.  
  
"Okay what's the secret guys? You two wouldn't be smiling like that if something funny or weird didn't happen."  
  
"It's nothing Cath, just something I remembered, and that I'd told Gris about that I am very surprised that he remembered."  
  
Grissom smirked, "Well you tape everything I say, while I just store it in my memory bank."  
  
Catherine smirked. "Well I'm sure that thing is near enough spent"  
  
Sara glared at Catherine a moment until she noticed Grissom sitting there with a contented look on his face.  
  
"A lot you know Catherine."  
  
Sara giggled. ~That's something I'd never heard hi say before, that sounds like something I would say.~  
  
"Lets get out of this metal box trap before I go crazy!" Greg exclaimed as they all unbuckled their seatbelts and opened the above comparments and pulled out their stuff.  
  
They made their way down the hall way and through the line out into the fresh warm Hawaiian air.  
  
Sara breathed it in smiling. "Oh it smell's like heaven."  
  
Grissom smiled and looked up at her, seeing her face turned up towards the sky, the moonlight shining, her eyes closed. He wished he could take a picture, she was so beautiful.  
  
"Hey Gris. Sara. There are other people here!" Catherine exclaimed behind Sara and Sara moved forward following Grissom.  
  
"They made their way into the airport and smiled as beautfiul Hawaiian hula dancers placed colorful strings of plumeria around their necks.  
  
Sara smiled noticing hers was a beautiful dark red, and looked over to see Grissom fingering his light purple one.  
  
"That's really beautiful" She said smiling, moving over towards him.  
  
His head shot up. "What, What'd you say?"  
  
She smiled, pushing the strap of her bag back over her shoulder and moved in closer to him and reached out and touched the flowers. "I said, their beautiful."  
  
He hesitated a moment and said almost inaudibly, but just loud enough for Sara to hear, "Not as beautiful as you."  
  
Sara looked up stunned, not knowing whether to run or close the space between them and hope for him to kiss her.  
  
She finally remembered that he was looking at her, waiting for a response and smiled softly. "Thanks." 


	8. Going Home

Okay, well I finally got another chapter posted the other day and I'm so sorry for the delay. I writers block for a couple days and then the day I think I might be ready to write, my Dad says he wants to get more Mb for the computer before it's too late to upgrade, so we left it at the store and they ended up screwing everything up, but now I'm back and ready to run with this. Okay! On with the show.......  
  
CSI HAWAIIAN VACATION  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hey, guys we need to get our stuff and get out of here, I don't want to be another hour, it's almost midnight." Catherine stated looking wearily over the group pausing her sights on Sara and Grissom who had been turned facing each other for more than what was usual.  
  
She smiled and called out, "Hey, love birds, stop staring, time to go."  
  
Grissom suddenly blinked and shook his head and looked at Catherine and gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Lets go!" Greg yelled, grabbing his overnight bag and heading towards the baggage check.  
  
Catherine and the group followed, dragging, evidently tired out.  
  
Sara sighed and focused her eyes on the ground as she walked.  
  
~I am so shocked, I don't know what to think, he hasn't said something like that in forever. Oh, stop it Sara, your just opening your heart to let him pull it out and stomp on it again, be strong, don't let him in, you'll only get hurt!~  
  
She turned her head sideways and looked at Grissom who stared straight ahead with a detached look on his face.  
  
~Well he must regret what he said to me a minute ago, he's probably thinking it was a completely idiotic mistake.~  
  
They reached the conveyor belt and stood around it in a group waiting for their bags to appear.  
  
Sara pushed the strap of her overnight up again as it was slipping.  
  
Greg smiled, "Need to help with that Sara?"  
  
Sara turned and glared at him then broke out into a small smile, "No thanks Greg, I can handle it."  
  
Greg grinned, "Oh so now your going to be nice to me? Well let me know when your gonna start being mean to me again so I can brace myself for impact."  
  
Sara looked at him a moment then frowned, "Oh Greg, I'm sorry, I promise I'll try to be nice from now on, I do need to lighten up a bit."  
  
Catherine exchanged glances with Warrick and Nick who shrugged and said, "Why the sudden change Sara?"  
  
Just then their bags came rolling around to them and they all forgot the last question and giddily picked up their bags and headed towards the car rental office.  
  
"Okay, you all stay out here. Gris and I will go in and get the car so we can get out of here."  
  
Everyone smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
As Catherine walked in ahead of Grissom, Greg yelled, "See if you can get a convertible!"  
  
Sara and Nick frowned at him.  
  
"Greggo, it's the rainy season, might not be a good idea for a convertible." Sara said, leaning back on the bench next to him, closing her eyes.  
  
"Well, Sar, that's what a top is for."  
  
Nick quickly spoke up, "Yes but, I don't think all six of us will fit in a tiny convertible."  
  
"Which is why we're getting two cars." Greg quickly interjected.  
  
"Hey guys, can we stop fighting for now, I am tired and I don't know why, but I would like to rest a little before the world starts spinning again." Sara said, eyes still closed her hand on her head.  
  
"Something wrong Sara?" Nick asked, turning in her direction, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"No, no I'm fine Nicky, just a little tired. I don't know why, I mean, we'd be in the middle of shift right now if we were back in Vegas."  
  
Nick smiled. "Travel does that to you, no matter how used you are to not sleeping."  
  
Sara coughed a laugh. "Yeah, okay Nicky, whatever you say."  
  
Just then Cath and Grissom came out the door, Catherine was holding the keys.  
  
"Okay guys, because we got here on a late flight, they only had a few cars left, convertibles."  
  
Greg smiled. "Great!"  
  
"Yes, but the fee for them is outrageous so we were only able to get one....for now, so, tonight someone's going to be double buckling."  
  
Grissom stood behind her a bored look on his face, trying to figure out how this would work.  
  
"I think Sara should double buckle, she's the skinniest here." Greg said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks Greg, and let me guess, you're the one who wants to double buckle right?"  
  
Greg smiled. "Well what do you say Sara my sweet, wanna share a seat with me?"  
  
Sara sighed, "You know what, I really don't care, I'm tired I just wanna get to the house and take a nap."  
  
"It's settled then, we'll go to the house, and tomorrow morning one of us will come and see if they got any different rental cars for us to use and we can trade this one in."  
  
Nick, Sara, and Greg stood and joined Catherine and Grissom as they walked out to the rental car parking lot.  
  
"Okay, we've got the only midnight blue convertible." Catherine said, reading of the small paper.  
  
She smiled at Grissom and handed him the keys. "Drive please, I'm tried, you and Sara are the only ones who took naps on the plane."  
  
Grissom sighed. He was wide awake, ready to do something, he felt like he should be filling out paper work.  
  
~Disgusting what doing that over and over again will do to your mind.~  
  
He took the keys as they reached the car and they all tried piling their suitcases in the trunk, but of course two of the bags wouldn't fit.  
  
"Okay, Sara and Greg in the front, holding one of these puppies. Warrick, Nick and I sit in the back holding this one."  
  
They all sighed and got to work. Sara got in first in the passenger seat and Greg soon followed, Grissom held the suitcase as Greg handed the seat belt to Sara and she pushed it into the lock. He then handed the case to Greg. Greg smiled and moved it over slightly, so it'd be sitting on his and Sara's lap.  
  
"We're good and ready to go captain." Greg said, giving Grissom a thumbs up.  
  
Grissom smiled and shut the door and handed the case to Warrick, who was already sitting and he pushed it over more onto Nick's lap, as Catherine got it on the other side and buckled her belt.  
  
"Heavy guys? You can push it over more on me."  
  
Nick smiled, "We're fine Cath don't worry about it."  
  
Catherine smiled and said, "Okay, do you want me to read the directions as we go or what?"  
  
Grissom buckled his belt and looked in the rear view mirror at her.  
  
"Actually, let me read them first and then since Sara's right here, I'll have her point me the right way."  
  
He looked over at Sara and smiled softly.  
  
~Trusting tonight are we?~ Sara thought, scrounging up a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, okay, I can give you directions." She said, covering her mouth after a yawn.  
  
Catherine smiled. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Grissom, who took it and immediately started reading it.  
  
After a moment he smiled and handed the paper to Sara, ever so slightly brushing her fingers along her fingertips.  
  
Sara blushed and looked straight at the paper.  
  
~Okay, calm down, stop acting like an idiot, it wasn't intentional.~  
  
Catherine smiled as did Warrick and Nick. They all exchanged glances.  
  
Nick moved slightly and whispered in Catherine's ear. "I have a good feeling about them on this trip."  
  
Catherine looked at him. "Duh!"  
  
Grissom started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, taking them to the home they'd all be sharing for a month. 


	9. Rooms

Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to apologize to anyone whom I may have hurt, while my mentioning a review I received. It was not my intention to single anyone out and be angry with them for giving me tips. I enjoy very much receiving criticism of any type about my stories whether they be good or bad and appreciate it because I like to make sure I'm making the story seem realistic. So once again I apologize and hope you can forgive, because I hate to have anyone mad at me, though sometimes that's impossible, I still try to work things out. Anyways.....I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter, I would have written it sooner, it's just that once I get home and do other things I need to do and then start homework, by the time I'm finished it's way past my time to go to sleep. I've had ideas for two days on this and hope it flows smoothly and I will try to write more later today or tomorrow. Also, I seem to be having a great problem in describing the house, so sorry if it doesn't make sense, but I've just made my own (crappy) version of house plans, and I'll try to upload them so you can look. If I'm not able to, e-mail me at Serenity153@hotmail.com and I will email them to you if you really want to know what the house kinda looks like. Bye!(  
  
CSI : Hawaiian Vacation  
Chapter 9  
  
"Grissom are you sure you followed the directions correctly?"  
  
Catherine mused, as she looked in awe at the large, beautiful home before them.  
  
"Yes, I did everything that was written on that paper.....now unless you wrote down the directions incorrectly..."  
  
"No I'm sure they're correct, I wrote down exactly what Darrin said."  
  
Sara sighed and moved back over to the car and sat on the hood, covering her mouth, trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Well guys we better make up our minds on what we're gonna do because if this isn't the house and this belongs to someone else, we're trespassing and it's about 12:30 in the morning and someone could call the police." Warrick said, looking around the group to see if anyone agreed.  
  
"How about you try the key and if it unlocks then it must mean this is it." Sara said quietly closing her eyes, rolling her head back then looking back at the group.  
  
Grissom smiled, "I agree, Catherine, give me the key and I'll try it."  
  
Catherine smiled, "Now why couldn't I figure that out? Guess I just wasn't thinking."  
  
Sara snorted a laugh and said quietly to herself, "Apparently." As she followed behind the group up onto the large porch.  
  
~Stop it now, don't get bitchy, your tired, but that's no excuse to start problems, especially this early on.~  
  
Everyone stood around as Grissom pushed the key into the lock, turned it, then turned the knob and opened the door. The door fell open soundlessly and everyone smiled.  
  
"It reminds me of The Glass House." Sara said, looking around.  
  
"What?" Nick said, turning towards her.  
  
"That movie The Glass House....this reminds me of it, just that this has a porch and it's a lot bigger."  
  
Nick turned and looked at the group, who shrugged their shoulders and waited as Gris felt around inside and flipped a light switch.  
  
The entry lit up and they all walked in, Sara being in last, shutting the door behind her.  
  
The entry opened up into a large living room and to their right was a large modernized kitchen.  
  
Sara leaned against the wall and took in the two rooms. The kitchen was all marble counter tops, and everything was either made of silver or made of glass, including appliances, the cabinetry was a shiny painted dark blue.  
  
~Reminds me of Grissom's eyes.~ She thought surveying the room.  
  
The living room was large and spacious, the back wall was all glass, with long white shades falling to the floor, and in the middle were two glass doors that led out onto a deck.  
  
"Hey guys, can we just get our rooms first, I'm tired and I want a nap." Sara said, as everyone quietly looked around the room.  
  
"Why are you so tired Sara?" Catherine asked, looking at her concernedly.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you never slept." Grissom said, turning around to look at her.  
  
"I don't know, guess my lack of sleep from the past couple of months is catching up on me since my mind now knows it's on vacation." Sara said sighing and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yes, because you work so late, when you should go home and rest, if I rightly recall, this is your first vacation since earlier this year." Grissom said, eyeing her.  
  
Catherine sighed and smiled, "Right....okay, lets get rooms designated. Two volunteers please?"  
  
Greg and Nick exchanged glances, "We'll go." They said in unison, already knowing what Catherine wanted.  
  
Everyone moved over to the living room and sat down waiting patiently for the boys to come back.  
  
Finally they heard them talking as they rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Okay, we've counted three bedrooms, two of them are Master suites the last one a regular bedroom with two separate twin beds."  
  
Nick smirked, "And I'm hoping I'm not the lucky SOB who gets one of those beds."  
  
Catherine smiled, "Okay then, someone find me a few pieces of paper and a pen."  
  
"Why?" Sara asked, picking up a pillow and hugging it to her chest.  
  
"The first three people's name's I call out are the ones who make sure whatever room they get with their partner is clean every time they leave it. The second group are the people who will be sharing rooms with them and the third is what room they get. "  
  
Sara shook her head, "Okay never mind I asked, can we just get on with it?"  
  
Catherine sighed, "Paper, pen, please!"  
  
Nick walked over to the kitchen and went in the archway. He appeared a minute later, paper and pen in hand.  
  
Catherine ripped up tiny pieces and put names on them,  
  
"Someone give me something to put these in."  
  
Everyone looked around and Sara smiled when she saw an empty fish bowl sitting on a shelf with some dark colored rocks in it.  
  
"Nick grab that." Sara said, pointing at the shelf.  
  
Nick walked over, picked it up, grabbed the handful of rocks out and set them on the glass coffee table and handed it to Catherine.  
  
"Okay" She said as she dropped the papers in, covered the top and shook it really hard.  
  
"Okay, first name, Grissom."  
  
Everyone looked at Grissom and he nodded his head as Catherine pulled out another paper.  
  
"Greg."  
  
He smiled and said, "Whatever room we get will be spotless, whomever my partner will be." He smiled and looked at Sara who rolled her eyes and looked back as Catherine pulled out another name and smiled.  
  
"Me"  
  
"Okay, now Grissom, Greg, and I will pull out names and whomever you are, you are sharing a room with us, I don't care what you say, we are who your with for the rest of the trip."  
  
Nick, Warrick, and Sara sighed, waiting to see who'd they get paired with.  
  
~I could imagine the look on Grissom's face if he pulled my name out, he'd probably be horrified.~ Sara thought as she watched Catherine pull out a piece of paper.  
  
She smiled and looked up at Warrick. "Guess who I'm with?"  
  
Warrick laughed and said, "This should be fun."  
  
Nick shuddered and Grissom shook his head as he hesitantly reached into the bowl.  
  
~If I pull her name, I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't want to hurt her so I have to be careful of my reaction.~  
  
He pulled out a paper and slowly opened it.  
  
His heart froze as he suddenly looked up and over at Sara, who looked down, blushing.  
  
"Oooh, I can only wonder what's gonna happen by the end of this trip." Catherine said as she looked back and forth between Grissom and Sara.  
  
Nick smiled at Warrick and Warrick coughed to cover a laugh.  
  
"Okay guys, give it up, it's not that big a deal." Grissom said, looking at Sara, who looked the other way.  
  
"Well I know who I'm with." Greg said laughing at Nick who sat with his head down.  
  
"This is a joke, I'm not getting a vacation out of this, I'm getting a toddler."  
  
"We always knew you could be good with kids." Catherine said smiling.  
  
"Okay, now......" Catherine wrote, Suite 1, Suite 2, and Bedroom on three more sheets of paper and looked at Sara, Nick, and Warrick.  
  
"Sara you go first, pick your room." Catherine said, smiling at Grissom.  
  
~Please let us get the bedroom, I don't think I could handle sharing a bed with Sara, not now.~ Grissom thought, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
Sara pulled out the paper and unfolded it, her eyes blinking a couple times. "Suit 1"  
  
"Okay you guys got the only room downstairs, right behind you, so Sara once we get everything inside you can go to bed."  
  
~Though I doubt you'll be able to sleep now.~ Catherine thought smirking.  
  
~Oh my gosh, this is crazy.....what am I going to do, I'll....no we'll probably drive each other crazy, I'll start over talking him and......"  
  
"Nick you pick now." Catherine said smiling, breaking into Sara's thoughts.  
  
Nick reached into the bowl and picked up one of the papers, unfolded it and growled.  
  
"Oh dammit Nick you picked the freakin Bedroom!" Greg said, whining.  
  
Catherine smiled at Warrick. "Good we got the 2nd Suite."  
  
Catherine stood and said, "Now, everyone head outside to get your stuff and put it in your rooms, and then you can head off to bed with your Bed Buddies."  
  
Sara looked up at her, eyes wide as Warrick broke out into laughter. Catherine stood with her arms crossed, trying to keep from laughing and finally let herself go and laughed along.  
  
Grissom and Sara exchanged quick glances, both blushing as they looked away and Nick gave Greg the death stare.  
  
"Okay come on guys, stop acting like idiots and come get your stuff." Catherine said, heading out the door, everyone standing and following closely behind.  
  
Nick turned to Greg and said, "You....stay away from me, I don't want to find you hovering over me in the middle of the night conducting some retard experiment."  
  
Greg smiled, "What you think I'm Grissom now?" 


	10. Chance

CSI:HAWAIIAN VACATION  
Chapter 10  
  
"Hey Griss how long has Sara been asleep?" Nick asked, walking into the living room, surprised to see Grissom watching TV.  
  
"About two hours, give or take, but leave her alone, she needs to sleep, this is the first vacation she's had in a long time."  
  
Nick smiled, "Well someone seems protective, why are you suddenly so worried about her sleeping habits."  
  
Grissom muted the TV and looked up at Nick shrugging his shoulders, "What sleeping habit?"  
  
Nick grinned and headed to the stairs. "Nice one Griss. Well I'm tired. See you in the morning, well... really the afternoon. Goodnight"  
  
Grissom smiled, "Night Nick."  
  
When the sound of Nick's footsteps subsided, Grissom turned the sound back on the TV and started switching through channels again.  
  
~Well the infomercials aren't any better than the early morning ones we have.~ He thought, picking up the remote and switching off the TV.  
  
The house became quiet. Warrick and Catherine had retired to their room the hour before, Greg was still pouring over the video games in the game room, sipping beers, and Nick had just went upstairs to bed.  
  
~Well you can't hide out here forever. You're tired, go to bed.~  
  
He stood and turned around and stared at the door. After a moment, he started to walk around the couch, but stopped again when he was a few feet from it.  
  
"She's not a monster you know." Catherine said quietly, standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Grissom turned around and frowned. "I know that Catherine. I thought you went to bed."  
  
"Hey, don't change the subject. Why do you act so afraid of her, I mean, yeah I saw you warming up to her today, things were good again, but now it seems you might be thinking of shrinking back into that shell of yours."  
  
Grissom looked at her strangely and said, "Is that what you think I'm doing?"  
  
"Well it's certainly looks that way. Grissom, I know Sara, in ways that you don't. She's a good friend, we confide in each other, there's a lot of wonderful things you don't know about her, why don't you try to get to know her, instead of always pushing her away?"  
  
"Catherine...it's a lot more complicated than you think..."  
  
"No Gil, it's only as complicated as you make it."  
  
She said, going over to the couch and sitting down.  
  
Grissom stood there watching her and rolled his eyes when she motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"Catherine I don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Grissom, you need to talk, I can see it in your eyes, you want to talk, you just always got to make things so damn complicated."  
  
Grissom sighed and came back over and sat down on the other side of the tan leather couch, turning and leaning back on a pillow.  
  
"Grissom, I understand that you can't all of a sudden just open up to people, you're a private person, you've always been, but sometimes you need to let your guard down. Sara is really hurting right now, and I don't know why. She seems really happy on the outside, she's been bubbly and stuff since we decided on going on this trip. But as you and the rest of us have seen, she's shrinking, she's not the same Sara we used to know and we all know why."  
  
Grissom looked at her a moment wondering what she was going to tell him and sighed, waiting for her to finish.  
  
"Grissom, we all know she feels something for you, and I think you know it too, we all sense the distance between you, and to tell you the truth, I believe that you both hate it. You want to talk to each other, but every time, you both put up barriers, because you think that the other's going to hurt you. Talk to her, listen to her...you need to do something about this."  
  
Grissom looked at her a moment, trying to register her words and quickly opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"No, don't tell me anything, I'm not going to say anymore on the subject...for a while. I'll let you two figure things out on your own. I'm hoping I won't have to say anything again." Catherine slowly stood and walked over to the stairs.  
  
As she went up she suddenly stopped and looked at him.  
  
"This is your once in a lifetime chance Grissom. Take it. Don't let it, or her slip away into the shadows." And disappeared up the steps.  
  
*Sorry for the short chapter, but there will be more tomorrow. Hope you liked it. Night! ;-)* 


	11. Matchmaking

OKAY, I am really excited about this chapter. Probably as much as you are. Good stuff is gonna happen on both 'ship' front's, or should I say, one of them is gonna be revealed as already being something, I'm sure you can guess which one, and of course we've got "Grissom's Dilemma", which will in some ways be solved. So I'll shut-up now and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
CSI: HAWAIIAN VACATION  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Catherine smiled as she quietly shut the door to her and Warrick's room, and quietly tip toed over towards the bathroom.  
  
"And where have you been?" Warrick asked sleepily from the bed, his face shadowed in darkness.  
  
Catherine sighed. "I was just checkin on Gris...to see if he'd gone to bed yet, but he was still hiding out in the living room."  
  
Warrick laughed lightly and sat up and reached over and turned on the bedside table light.  
  
Catherine smiled when his handsome face appeared.  
  
"Why'd you put your shirt on, I thought you said you were hot?" Catherine asked, a smirk appearing on her face.  
  
Warrick smiled and rubbed the back of his neck before he sat forward and motioned for her to come over to the bed and sit.  
  
She complied and as she sat he pulled her back onto him and whispered softly in her ear, "I was hot, until you left."  
  
Catherine giggled and elbowed him in the chest.  
  
She suddenly quieted as she leaned back into him and said quietly, "Why is it so easy?"  
  
Warrick's eye brows furrowed in confusion, "Why is what so easy?"  
  
"Us? Why is it so easy for us to show each other our feelings and start a relationship when Gris is afraid to even get a foot near Sara, and same with her?"  
  
Warrick smiled as he brushed his fingers through her hair and said, "Cath, they are two totally different people. I mean I know Gris, he's like a father to me and he's never been comfortable with bearing his soul, I mean we all know that, but I as well as the rest of you, I can see how big this thing is between them...they're in love, but they both don't know how to tell each other, well, Sara's showed it in subtle ways, but Grissom seems to be dumb as a doornail to anything having to do with relationships, and he knows that. I think things will get better."  
  
Catherine smiled and started to say something, but was cut off when Warrick touched her nose with his finger and said, "Also, because of your little matchmaker act there's no way something won't happen. I still can't believe though that you got Nick and Greg in on it.  
  
Catherine smiled. "Well as I told you, second time around I wrote only Sara's name on the papers while no one was looking and when everyone else went after Gris, I'd already talked to Greg about pretending to get Nick. So it was a piece of cake."  
  
Warrick smiled as he pulled Cath closer and whispered quietly in her ear, "My little devil" and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Grissom sighed as he slowly pushed open the bedroom door and peeked in.  
  
His heart was racing as he slowly stepped in and shut the door behind  
him, he turned around and looked towards the bathroom, where a long shaft  
of light shown through onto the carpeted floor. The only source of light.  
  
As the beating of his heart slowed he looked towards the bed to see Sara  
lying under the blankets, her face turned towards him. Her eyes shut, a  
small smile on her face.  
  
Grissom couldn't help but smile and just then noticed that music was  
playing the background and listened a moment to the words,  
  
With eyes of fire  
  
No one can see  
  
the smoke from the sweet grass  
  
Covers me  
  
I am drawn  
  
I am drawn to her  
  
Like a moth to flame  
  
She leads me down  
  
Unbound  
  
~I didn't know we had the same tastes in music.~ He thought, smiling  
softly.  
  
He started to walk over to her side of the bed to switch it off, but  
thought better of it; because she may wake up once he turned it off.  
  
He looked at the bed a moment, watching her, to make sure she wasn't  
faking being asleep.  
  
He stood for a while and found himself backed up against the door  
watching her.  
  
Her chest rose and fell with each breath, her lips twitching once in a  
while from a smile to a smirk.  
  
He finally gave up as he felt a wave of sleepiness come over him and  
stepped forward towards the bathroom.  
  
Once inside he shut the door quietly and leaned back against it, the  
bright lights blinding him momentarily until his eyes adjusted.  
  
He then walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of knee length,  
blue cotton shorts and a white cotton tee shirt and pulled them on, used  
the restroom and brushed his teeth.  
  
When he finished he walked towards the door and looked at it a moment  
then opened it. He stepped out and shut the door a crack, just so there'd  
be enough light for him to see and tip toed over to the bed.  
  
He looked at Sara a moment, her hair now fallen over onto her face and  
smiled finding himself thinking how much he wanted to brush it back, but  
pulled off his glasses and set them down softly on the bedside table and  
slowly lifted the covers.  
  
He felt his heart begin to race again and slowed his breathing as he lie  
down on the cool sheets.  
  
~Just turn over towards the bathroom and stay on your side of the bed.~  
  
He felt his heart go back to it's normal pace and stretched his legs out  
under the blankets, to stop the cramp that was starting in his right  
foot.  
  
After a moment he focused back on the soft sounds of the music playing  
through the room.  
  
...Maybe some day you'll look up  
And barely conscience you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing  
  
You won't cry for my absence I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
Grissom sighed listening to the music, slowly turning on his back and  
looked up at the ceiling.  
  
~Is that how Sara feels, that I don't care a bit about her? I hope not, I  
hope she can see through the wall I put up so long ago that I truly do  
care for her...that, I love her. I haven't done too good a job lately at  
showing her at all that I care; I wouldn't blame her if I did open my  
heart to her, if she turned me down. I hurt her so much. I hope once and  
for all I can break through this and really treat her as she should have  
always been treated...as the beautiful, caring, woman I've always had  
feelings for, even though I didn't know it.~  
  
He froze as he felt the bed move a little as Sara turned over. He heard  
her sigh and suddenly mumble something inaudible, then the sound of  
something being clicked off.  
  
He immediately heard the music stop and closed his eyes.  
  
He heard her mumble something again and turn over.  
  
He bit his lip when he realized that she had turned over to see him lying  
next to her and was herself, probably hyperventilating.  
  
He heard her let out a slow breath and gulp.  
  
He felt a smile coming to his lips and bit harder, almost drawing blood.  
  
He felt the bed dip as she turned again to the opposite side and then all  
movement ceased.  
  
He opened his mouth slowly and let his breath out and hoped his breathing  
would return to normal and soon.  
~Just act like you're at home and let yourself drift off to sleep. Ignore  
the fact that the one person you'd give your life to be with is lying  
right next to you and go to sleep...hope that there will be another day  
tomorrow, so you can take a chance and show her your heart and mind.~  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Okay I hope that was good, I was having a hard time with the end, but I  
know that tomorrow I'll be able to really put a lot into the G/S.  
Anyways, I need to shower and get ready for bed.  
Hope you liked this chapter and write more tomorrow.  
Bye! ;-) 


	12. Breakfast?

CSI:HAWAIIAN VACATION  
Chapter 12  
  
Grissom awoke to the sound of a door shutting and slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room.  
  
At first he couldn't figure out where he was or why he was there, but then he remembered that he was on vacation in Hawaii and that...  
  
He quickly turned to his right to see the other side of the bed empty and looked over at the bathroom door to see it closed and the sound of water running in the shower.  
  
He sighed and looked around the room. It was painted light yellow, with elaborately painted palm trees painted in the corners. And throughout the room, butterflies were painted high, near the ceiling and on the other side of the bed, a couple feet over was a small reading section with tiny colorful wood butterflied hanging from the ceiling.  
  
He froze in the bed, not knowing what to do next...was he brave enough to walk out of the room in his shorts and t-shirt for all the team to see.  
  
He rolled his eyes and thought what a stupid thing to be worried about.  
  
~But I've never been totally casual around them, won't it come as a shock?~ He brushed the thought away and decided he'd wait for Sara to come out and in the meantime would sit on one of the chairs and read a few pages of his new entymology text.  
  
He pushed the covers up and got up and went over to the door, and picked up his travel bag off the floor, rummaged through it and pulled the book out.  
  
Just as he turned to go over and sit, the water in the bathroom stopped and he froze a moment.  
  
~You know your acting like an idiot. Every sound that's made makes you jump. Calm down and stop worrying about everything.~  
  
He sat down and opened the book and started reading.  
  
He smiled when he heard the hair dryer come on and stopped reading and looked at the door.  
  
~I'd love to see what she looks like with her hair wet. Just see Sara as Sara, maybe that would give me the little nudge I need to talk to her.~  
  
He scratched the back of his neck and sighed.  
  
~She deserves so much more than me. I pushed her away for so long, yet somehow she still wants me, and now that I know that I love her, I'm more afraid to talk to her about the simplest things than it was when we were angry at eachother. I'm going to to something today...I'll fix breakfast for us. Hopefully no one else is up yet.~  
  
He looked around the room and smiled when he saw a butterfly clock on the wall.  
  
"6:45" he murmered and set down the book as he heard the door unlocking.  
  
Sara stepped out, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a yellow spagetti strap shirt. Her hair was blown straight, but it still curled a bit at the ends.  
  
She looked over at the bed and blinked her eyes and scanned the room.  
  
She flinched when she noticed me sitting in the chair looking over at her and smiled lightly and said, "Um, morning."  
  
I smiled and stood, "Morning Sara. Sleep well?"  
  
She smirked and said, "Uh yeah, just great, um...well I'm gonna go get something to eat."  
  
I stood there a moment, and as she reached for the doorknob I stepped forward and said, "Well, do you want to go out for breakfast?"  
  
She turned and looked at me a moment, looking perplexed she shook her head a moment and said, "What do you mean?... Everyone else is probably asleep, they'd get mad if we woke them to go eat."  
  
I smirked and said, "Who said they were coming?"  
  
She looked at me a moment then pursed her lips.  
  
"Gris, um...I'm not really up to going out, I kind of just want to stay here. Sorry, but no, you can go out if you want to though."  
  
I held my breath a moment then let it out slowly.  
  
"No, nevermind, I'll just find something to eat here as well."  
  
I looked around the room a moment then walked towards the bathroom, passed her, then shut the door quietly behind me.  
  
()()()())())(()))))))))))))()())((())()())()))()()  
  
Sara stood frozen to the spot, still thinking over what had happened a moment ago.  
  
~No? NO?!? What the hell is wrong with you!~  
  
~He asks you out to breakfast and you fucking turn him down!~  
  
Sara felt like screaming and opened the door and rushed out of the room and to the back door, opened it and ran out on the deck.  
  
She looked out of the beach and sighed. She walked down the step's out onto the sand and ran down to the water and looked out over it.  
  
She walked slowly picking up rocks as she went, holding them in her hands.  
  
After about ten minutes she was far away enough from the house to let her anger out.  
  
She took a rock, one by one and yelled as she threw them far out into the water.  
  
When she threw the last rock she dropped down on the sand and dropped her head into her hands.  
  
She stared down at the sand as tears came into her eyes.  
  
~What is wrong with me. This is so childish and so cliché that's its sickening. You don't do this, this isn't who you are, but why, why did you say no?~  
  
She brought her head up and looked out over the water as a tear streamed down her cheek.  
  
~Because you're afraid of getting hurt. You had a wall built up pretty well until the Marlin case, and then when he confessed...to a perfect stranger, a killer no less, his love for you and now he's doing nothing and you can't do a damned thing about it.~  
  
She sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks and slowly stood.  
  
She hugged her arms to her as she slowly started her trek back to the house.  
  
~Okay, one last time. If he asks you again, say yes, but if he breaks my heart again this time, I may never recover.~  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((()))))))))))(((()  
  
Catherine looked out the window to her and Warricks room, watching Sara come back from her little tantrum way out on the beach.  
  
Catherine felt her heart clenching in her chest wondering what had happened now. What had he done to her this time?  
  
She turned back to the bed and noticed Warrick was still asleep.  
  
~Go back to bed and maybe when you wake up next, everything will be blown over, give him a chance to work things out...you know he will. He better!~  
  
Catherine walked back over to the bed, layed down and closed her eyes.  
  
()()))()()))()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder.  
You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted...  
  
Sara sang quietly with the radio. Cracking an egg and letting it drop into the pan.  
  
Grissom still hadn't appeared from the bedroom. She'd hoped he'd come out and maybe she'd be able to talk to him.  
  
She wouldn't go in too much of his business, she just wanted small talk.  
  
As she flipped the egg over in the pan she heard a door open and saw Grissom walk out, a pair of jeans on and a black buttoned up shirt.  
  
He walked towards the kicthen and Sara turned and looked at him.  
  
"Your going to get hot in that shirt you know." She said, turning back to the pan and picking up the egg and dropping it on a plate.  
  
He seemed to be ignoring her until he came up beside her to see what she was making and said, "Not unless I stay inside."  
  
She smirked and said, "So's that the plan, you gonna camp out in here during the whole vacation?"  
  
He smirked as he turned around and leaned on the counter, looking at her intently.  
  
"Nope, I thought I'd do a little sight seeing, check out some volcanoes, go to the zoo."  
  
Sara smiled as she cracked another egg and let it drop into the pan.  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
Just then Greg came bounding into the kitchen and smiled sweetly at Sara.  
  
"Hey Sar! Wanna make me one too?"  
  
Sara smiled and nodded her head. "Sure Greg, just don't expect me to do it everyday."  
  
Greg smiled, "I know that. So...what have you two been up to?"  
  
Grissom rolled his eyes and said, "Drop it Greg, I know what your getting at."  
  
Greg smirked and said, "Okay, so, Sara, did you see that game room yet. Its awsome!"  
  
"Not yet Greg, if you remember right, I went to bed right after we got our things inside."  
  
Greg looked confused a moment, then smiled and said, "Oh yeah."  
  
Grissom stood and walked over to the fridge.  
  
"Yes, Greg, you wouldn't remember anyways because of all those beers you drank last night, I'm surprised you don't have a hangover this morning."  
  
Greg grinned and brought his hands up behind his head.  
  
"Nah, I do it all the time, I haven't been hungover in a long time."  
  
Sara smiled, "Hmm, I wonder if you come into work like that?"  
  
Greg punched her lightly in the arm. "Watch is Sar, you don't want to get me in trouble with the boss."  
  
Grissom poked his head over the top of the fridge door, then stepped away and shut it, holding a bottle of orange juice and milk.  
  
"Too late Greg, you're always in trouble with me."  
  
Greg smiled. "And that's the only way to be."  
  
Sara giggled and turned off the burner, picked up her plate and headed to the dining room.  
  
Greg followed after her. "Hey Sara, what about my eggs?"  
  
Sara set her plate down on the table and turned around. "Oh, sorry, I forgot, one minute..."  
  
Greg grinned, "No, it's okay, I'll make my own, you just eat those before they get cold. You need to eat anyway, need some meat on them bones."  
  
Sara cringed and shook her head. "You'll never get a piece of meat an inch near my mouth Greg." 


	13. Journal

CSI: HAWAIIAN VACATION  
Chapter 13  
  
"Wow, it looks like a picture." Sara said quietly as she and Catherine stood at the edge of the deck, looking out over the ocean.  
  
"I know, I haven't seen anything this beautiful since my honeymoon, and that was a long time ago." Catherine stated turning around and looking back towards the house, leaning back on the rail.  
  
Sara sighed and looked to her side, Catherine was facing the other way, evidently thinking hard, Sara immediately knew something was up, something had to be for Catherine to be so quiet.  
  
"Something wrong Cath?"  
  
Catherine watched through the window as Grissom walked into the living room, book in hand, and sat down on the couch, pulling his glasses on.  
  
"Cath? Hello?" Sara softly nudged her in the shoulder.  
  
Catherine quickly turned her head and looked at her, surprise written on her face, "What?"  
  
Sara smiled, and turned around and looked towards the house. She saw Grissom sitting alone in the living room, reading a book, entomology book no doubt.  
  
"I asked if something was wrong."  
  
Catherine smiled and glanced at Sara, then pointed at Grissom.  
  
"Something happen with you two last night...or this morning?"  
  
Sara looked at her a moment, opening and shutting her mouth a couple times, looking for words.  
  
"Sara, you can tell me you know...I want to help you and Gil on this trip, I hate seeing the way you guys are around each other these days. Ever since the explosion..." Catherine winced at the thought, and shook her head slightly before going on, "You and Gris have become something like enemy's. I've noticed since the Marlin case though, that things are a little different between you two, you're a little more civil to each other, and something I've also noticed is that every time you walk into a room, Grissom's eyes are suddenly on you, and no one else."  
  
Sara swallowed and cleared her throat, "You know Cath, um...I really don't know what to think anymore. Uh...this isn't something I really want to talk about..."  
  
"Sara I know that, you and Grissom never want to talk about anything that has to do with yourselves or each other, but you know what, not talking, and keeping everything pent up, whether it be anger, hurt, or whatever, will slowly kill you."  
  
Sara bit her lip and looked up from the ground and towards the window and watched Grissom for a moment.  
  
He was turning the page in the book, and started reading. Suddenly he shook his head and slammed it shut and dropped it on the couch next to him, and pulled his glasses off. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes seeming to be thinking about something.  
  
Sara watched, her eyes squinting then stepped forward a little to see more closely.  
  
"Sara, you guys need to talk, badly." Catherine said suddenly, startling Sara out of her thoughts.  
  
Sara quickly turned and looked at Catherine.  
  
"You know Cath, a big part of me would love to, but knowing how Gris is, he'll quickly shut me out before I have a chance to really explain anything."  
  
She quickly stepped forward and walked towards the house, opened the door and walked into the living room, pausing a moment, watching Grissom.  
  
Catherine smiled wondering if Sara would stand there so long that Grissom would open her eyes and see her.  
  
Sara suddenly remembered the door and quietly turned around and shut it behind her, and walked a couple feet into Gris and her's bedroom and shut the door.  
  
Grissom's eyes suddenly snapped open and he turned and looked towards the door, then turned back and sunk back down on the couch.  
  
Sara rummaged through her bag, trying to find her new journal and smiled as she withdrew it. She closed her case back up and set it on the floor, grabbing a pen she sat back on the bed pushing the pillows up to lean against and opened it to the first page.  
  
She smiled and on the thin black line wrote:  
  
Sara Ashlin Sidle  
  
She then, quickly turned the page and brought the back of the pen to her lips as she thought about how to start. She smiled as she thought of her opening line and quickly started scribbling,  
  
Hawaii really is as beautiful as the pictures convey. I haven't really done any exploring or sight seeing yet, but I know once we  
do go out, that I'll have a good time.  
Everyone seems to be quite happy where they are. Greg spends his time in the Game room, playing video games for hours on end  
and having a beer occasionally. He very much deserves this vacation, I sometimes watch him work in the lab and though most of the time he seems weird and at times irresponsible, he  
knows exactly what he's doing and 99.9% of the time gets the job done,  
perfectly. No doubt will he one day be a great CSI. Of course Nick has been spending his time locked in his (and Greg's) room,  
either sleeping or looking through car magazines. I wish he'd come out, I've been quite bored and Catherine isn't always the  
easiest person to talk to, I know I can always talk to Nick though.  
As I've already said, Cath is not so easy to talk to since she always  
somehow reverts the topic of conversation back to Gris and me. I know she cares deeply for our well being, though I can't really say "our"  
since me and Gris are now, barely on speaking terms. This last week, preparing for the trip, our contact was almost as normal as  
it used to be.  
He talked to me, asked me what I was up to, and flirted at some times.  
I loved that we were getting back to the way we used to be and was surprised as ever, his telling me I was beautiful, for the second time, but  
I don't know what to do. I know he loves me, but it doesn't necessarily mean he's going to act on  
his emotions. And to tell the truth I am so tired and drained, that I don't even want to  
dare to try something to get his attention. It's all such a burden knowing that he loves me, yet I can't do a damned  
thing about it. He'd probably tell me I was delusional and that I was turning his 'speech'  
into something it's not, that he was just trying to get the suspect to  
talk.  
Another reason why I won't dare say anything... I don't think I could take it if he denied his feelings for me after he so  
easily told it all to a complete stranger.  
I love him, so so much.  
I want more than anything to say something.  
But I know that it is all impossible.  
He 'Couldn't do it'  
And you know what, neither can I.  
If I put myself out there one more time and he pushes me away...I'll turn  
into nothing, and I'll eventually fall of the face of the earth, so to  
speak.  
I love him.  
I just wish he could see it. And know the depth of my love for how unconditional and true it really is. 


	14. Wasting Time

CSI: HAWAIIAN VACATION  
Chapter 14  
  
Grissom sighed as he sat on the couch, staring off into space.  
  
~I have to do something. I'm going crazy just sitting here, and the last thing I feel like doing right now is reading!~  
  
He slowly stood and turned and looked out the pane glass windows of the deck doors to see Catherine heading down the steps to the beach.  
  
He quickly walked to the door, opened it and ran over to the stairs and down to Catherine.  
  
"Catherine!" He yelled as he neared the bottom, Catherine a few feet ahead.  
  
She turned and looked at him, surprise on her face and said loudly, "What?"  
  
As he neared her and came up beside her she started to walk.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked keeping pace with her, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Well, I was going for a walk, by myself, but now I find myself with company." Grissom slowed and said, "Well did you want to be alone?"  
  
Catherine laughed waving her hand for him to follow.  
  
"No, no...I'm just kidding. So, what's on your mind Gil?"  
  
He smiled and ran his fingers over his hairy chin and said, "Nothing, just, I was tired of sitting in the house, I wanted to get out and do something."  
  
Catherine smirked and said quietly, "Well, the cave man is finally crawling out. Why you suddenly so keen to be social?"  
  
Grissom sighed. "Oh don't start Cath, I talk, I just don't talk all the time."  
  
"Yeah I know. So what was up with you and Sara last night?"  
  
Grissom's brows furrowed in confusion. He swallowed and said meekly, "What do you mean?"  
  
Catherine snorted a laugh; "Don't play stupid with me Gris. I saw Sara out here on the beach this morning, venting some of her pent up anger, and I can only guess that it was at you or had something to do with you."  
  
Grissom felt his heart racing, wondering what he possibly did last night or this morning that could have made her so angry.  
  
"Grissom, I'm not trying to pry..."  
  
Grissom eyed her, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth and said, "Cath, you always pry, you just have a different name for it."  
  
Catherine smiled and said, "Anyways...what happened in that room last night? I mean, I'm your friend and I've told you plenty of things about me and what goes on in my life. It's your turn, so fess up."  
  
Grissom sighed. He himself didn't understand exactly what was going on in Sara's mind and at the moment was way too afraid to ask.  
  
"Catherine, I really don't know why she would be angry. Last night, nothing happened. She was asleep and I just went to bed, stayed on my side, I think, and didn't do a thing to her. This morning I wake up, she's in the bathroom, so I wait for her to come out, ask her if she'd like to have breakfast and then when she turns me down I went in and got ready."  
  
Catherine smiled and said, "You asked her to breakfast?"  
  
Grissom looked at her a moment and said, "Yes, and the big deal is?"  
  
Catherine smirked, "Well Gris for how you've been ignoring her lately, and then suddenly trying to be chummy and ask her out, so to speak, I think you've confused her greatly."  
  
"Grissom, Sara has surprisingly opened up a lot to me in the last few weeks, and she's told me things, that I think she didn't mean to and that I know she would never forgive me for repeating. All I can say is, trust her, as I've said, there are so many wonderful things you don't know about her. I know you guys had a past, that I don't know anything about, and I'm not about to ask, but she's changed these last few years, she's a different person. There's so little you know of her, open up to her, talk to her, straighten things out between you two. Because if you don't figure things out between you two soon, you might wake up one day and find it may just be too late."  
  
Grissom suddenly stopped as Catherine went on walking.  
  
She smiled at her choice of word's knowing that something she said had definitely struck a cord, and that now, he may do or try something, even if it was small. The littlest things sometimes make the biggest difference.  
  
The day wore on, everyone staying away from each other, doing their own thing, just resting and taking their vacation.  
  
Catherine sighed as she snapped shut her book and stretched out on the couch, looking back at the closed door of Grissom and Sara's room.  
  
Grissom had shuffled off in there after their talk and hadn't appeared since.  
  
Apparently she'd sparked something that caused him to shut down into himself completely.  
  
It'd been nearly five hours since their talk and she wasn't about to go in there and question him, knowing exactly what he'd say.  
  
She looked around the room as she noticed the day was getting shorter. It was coming quite close to dinnertime...well if she went by what the normal person's dinnertime would be.  
  
~We haven't left the house since we got here...yesterday, well not that we've wasted time, but I wanna go somewhere.~  
  
She slowly stood smiling at the coolness of the wood floor on her bare feet.  
  
She walked over to the pane glass windows overlooking the deck and smiled seeing Sara stretched out on a blanket on the deck, reading a book.  
  
~Sara, I feel so much for you. For what you're going through...it must be hell. If I were you I would've already given him an ultimatum...either kiss me or you'll never see the light of day again.~  
  
Catherine smiled and slowly reached out and opened the door and walked out quietly and stood to the side of Sara, waiting for her too look up.  
  
"Yes Catherine?" Sara said, still staring down at her book.  
  
Catherine smiled and slowly hunkered down into an Indian style sitting position and flipped shut Sara's book.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Sara said, looking up seeing a pleasant smile on Catherine's face.  
  
"Okay, what's up with you?"  
  
"I think we should go out." Catherine said, smiling, biting her lip.  
  
Sara smirked and said, "Sorry, Cath, I don't think I'm your type..."  
  
Catherine smiled and softly punched her in the shoulder.  
  
"Oh come on Sara, you know what I mean...we've been cooped up in the house since we got here, let's get the guys to dress up and go out to a karaoke bar or diner or something."  
  
Sara smiled and turned her head slightly.  
  
"It sounds like fun, but getting the guys to dress up...I highly doubt they will."  
  
Catherine smiled, "I know my Warrick will do it, we've just got to get the others to."  
  
Sara smiled and quickly spoke up, "Whoa, my Warrick...so there really is stuff heating up between you two huh? Well I'm so glad everyone's else's love life's seem to be shaping up."  
  
Catherine smiled, "Oh come on Sara you know it's only a matter of time...Gris will come around soon enough."  
  
Sara smiled, "This is crazy...you know what this feels like? I feel like I'm back in Miami with my cousins for summer break, talking about my latest crush."  
  
Catherine smiled, "Oooh, Sara used to do a little girl talk?"  
  
Sara slowly stood and smiled down at Catherine, "I am a girl Cath, I am gonna act a little girly once in a while, and right now I feel like its one of those times."  
  
She held her hand out and helped Catherine up.  
  
"You know Sara, I could get used to not bickering with you." She said, slowly bringing her arm up around Sara's shoulder.  
  
"Oh now we're getting all buddy, buddy...Well I guess I don't mind, as long as you don't suddenly turn on me."  
  
"Don't worry Sara, my life's too wonderful right now for me to start hating you again."  
  
Sara giggled and said, "Well if that wasn't just freakin bluntly honest...I could hurt you for that."  
  
They both laughed out loud as they walked into the house, startling Nick out of his thoughts, who'd just sat down on the couch to watch TV.  
  
Nick smiled in pleasant surprise, "Well if it ain't the Banger sisters."  
  
Catherine looked at him funny as she took her arm off of Sara.  
  
"Do you even know what your saying?" She said, looking over at Sara who shrugged and suddenly looked over at her and Gris' door as it opened, his head poking out seeing what the commotion was.  
  
"Great, get you ass out here Gil, we were just gonna talk about going out." Catherine said sarcastically.  
  
Grissom stared at her a moment, then noticed Sara and almost sunk back into the room, Sara suddenly turned and walked off to the kitchen and Catherine gave Grissom a stern look.  
  
She sighed and slowly mouthed, "Dammit Gris, don't start shit now."  
  
Grissom squinted at her then stepped out the door and into the living room, joining Catherine and Nick.  
  
Sara suddenly appeared, walking into the room, a strawberry banana smoothie can in hand and sunk down on the couch.  
  
Catherine smiled and walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Nick, go see if you can find Warrick and Greg, we need to talk."  
  
"Righty O, Mommy O." He said, smiling.  
  
Catherine and Sara both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Shut up Nick, just go do it...I swear, that was such a Greg comment...you guys have been sharing a room too long."  
  
Nick glared at her and she smiled, "Just go!"  
  
He smiled and slowly started up the stairs, and started running by the time he reached the second half.  
  
"So, what exactly are your plans for tonight Catherine?" Grissom said, walking over to the chair opposite the couch and sitting down.  
  
"Well, I am tired of being here..."  
  
Grissom eyes her and she quickly went on.  
  
"...I know we've only been here a day and a half total, but I'm used to not staying in one spot...anyways as I was saying, I would like to go to a club or a karaoke bar, I need a little fun. And booze."  
  
She smiled mischievously at the last statement and Grissom rolled his eyes and looked to the floor.  
  
"And Sara agrees, she's just as bored as I am, right Sara?"  
  
Sara took a gulp of her drink and slowly nodded her head. "Well I can't exactly say I disagree, I did want to do a little site seeing, though it is getting a little late for that, but I guess I'm up for a little fun." He said, smiling.  
  
Catherine giggled and said, "Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you say that you want to have 'fun'.  
  
Grissom turned his head sideways and said, "Catherine I used to be young...I do still know what it is to go out and just have fun."  
  
Catherine smiled and looked over at Sara, who was busy looking at the back of her drink can, memorizing the ingredients.  
  
Nick suddenly came running down the stairs, Warrick slowly following and by the time he'd reached the bottom, Nick had already ran off down the hall to the game room.  
  
"He got a bee flying around in his pants?" Warrick said, smiling and walking over to the couch, falling down next to Cath.  
  
"Don't know and wouldn't like to know." Sara said quietly, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
Greg and Nick appeared, Greg sighed and said, "Okay, what do you want?"  
  
Catherine smiled, "Does he sound like a teenager to you?" Catherine asked, looking at Warrick.  
  
"I'm not gonna answer." Warrick said quietly as they all fanned out in the room, Nick sitting down in the remaining chair across from Gris, while Greg sighed and sat down on the floor and leaned back on the wall.  
  
"Okay...Sara and I are both tired of being cooped up in this house and decided that we want to go out."  
  
Sara's head quickly popped up. "I didn't..."  
  
Catherine sighed, "Shut up Sara." She said softly, smiling.  
  
Sara sighed and smiled back as Catherine went on.  
  
"Now, take your pick boys...Karaoke Bar, Club, or Diner?"  
  
They all looked around the room at each other, thinking where they wanted to go.  
  
"I have no preference." Grissom said quietly, leaning back in the chair.  
  
"I think a Karaoke Bar would be fun." Greg said animatedly and Nick quickly shook his head in agreement.  
  
Catherine looked at Warrick, "I really don't care Hun, do whatever you want, I'll follow along." He said quietly, smiling at her.  
  
"Okay, I agree, lets go to a Karaoke Bar. Now, we of course don't want to get fancy, but lets get a little dressed up, like we're going to a party."  
  
Catherine looked at Sara. "Sara get your suit case, we're getting fixed up, and I'm gonna fix you, meet me in my bathroom, Warrick, go get ready with Griss, I'm sure he won't mind sharing a mirror with you."  
  
Grissom smirked and said, "Whatever", as he stood and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Sara sighed and smiled as Catherine stood and said, "Get you ass up, no way out of it."  
  
Sara took one last gulp of her drink and stood as Catherine headed upstairs to her room.  
  
"Lighten up Sidle, this could be fun, try to act crazy for a while, imagine being back at college."  
  
She walked into Gris and hers bedroom and over to her side of the bed and picked up her large suitcase.  
  
"One, two, three!" She said loudly as she heaved the bag up and smiled, realizing it wasn't as heavy as she first thought. She stepped out of the room and walked over to the stairs, ran up and knocked quietly on Catherine's door.  
  
"Come in!" She yelled as she put a CD into the boom box on the bathroom counter.  
  
Suddenly the loud music of The Who filtered the room, Who Are You playing loudly.  
  
Sara smiled and walked over to the bed and dropped her suitcase onto it, and opened it.  
  
Just then Catherine walked in and looked at it, then started going through its contents.  
  
She smiled as she found what she was looking for and said, "Oh yeah...I think he's gonna come around real soon." 


	15. Let's Roll

CSI : HAWAIIAN VACATION  
Chapter 15  
  
"Catherine, do you really expect me to walk out that door looking like this?" Sara asked, staring at her self in the full-length mirror.  
  
Catherine smiled, walking into the bedroom, pushing an earring through her ear.  
  
"Sara, you are a knockout! There is not one guy that we will run into tonight that won't want a piece of you, even Grissom."  
  
She walked over to the mirror and stood next to Sara.  
  
"Anyways, we both look hot." She said quietly, hoping Sara would relent, though leather and high heels with dark make-up wasn't exactly anything Sara would wear of her own accord in her lifetime.  
  
Sara sighed and looked into the mirror, staring at her reflection.  
  
"I still don't know how you managed to figure out my pants size...or shoe size." Sara said quietly.  
  
"Sara I am a CSI, I observe, I listen...it was no task figuring out your sizes."  
  
Sara once again sighed and then looked towards the door, gulping, wondering how the hell she would be able to take one step towards the door.  
  
Tan leather pants, and a multicolored halter-top weren't exactly her taste in clothing.  
  
To be truthful, she liked the 2-inch tan sandal heels, and the make-up kind of reminded her of how she did her make up in high school, when her mother tried to get her to act girly. She had very much expressed her dislike for fancy make-up to her mother, but when she really thought about it, she had to agree that she kind of liked it and that it looked good.  
  
Catherine had swept Sara's hair up in an elegant half up, half down ponytail and had pushed Chinese pins through it.  
  
Sara took a step forward to the mirror and looked closer at her face.  
  
The dark eye make-up made her think of a temptress, and her lips were a delicate peach with a bit of gloss.  
  
The halter-top was the only thing that belonged to her. Catherine had said she looked nice in it and that she could wear it on the beach with a pair of shorts. Sara hadn't liked it much, especially because it showed almost the whole of her stomach, but thanked God that she was a vegetarian and worked out regularly, so it actually looked as if it went with the pants.  
  
"I am really gonna regret wearing these pants Cath."  
  
"Oh Sara, beauty is pain, besides, you'll enjoy yourself tonight, believe me. I'll make sure your having so much fun that you don't even think about what you're wearing, or what you might not be later."  
  
Sara gave Catherine a dirty look and Catherine just smiled and walked over to the door.  
  
"Well Sara you look absolutely gorgeous, how bout me?"  
  
Sara smiled at Catherine; she wore a tight, black cocktail dress with black shiny beads at the bottom and black stilettos. Her hair was straightened out and she wore dark make-up as well.  
  
"You look great Cath."  
  
Catherine opened the door and headed out.  
  
"Let's roll!"  
  
Sara sighed and took one last look in the mirror.  
  
"Oh God, I don't think I can do this." Sara said quietly to herself, an evident whine in her voice.  
  
~Just do it...you only live once, take a few chances!~  
  
Sara smiled at herself in the mirror as she heard Catherine call out her name.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"So what did you do to Sara that has her hiding away?" Warrick said smiling.  
  
"Oh a few things." Catherine stated, taking his outstretched hand and coming down the last step.  
  
"Ooh, I cannot wait to see this!" Greg said, running over to the stairs and standing next to Catherine.  
  
"Give her some space guys, she's in hell already I'm sure." Nick said, sitting on the couch, flipping through a car magazine.  
  
"Oh and how would you know Nicky?" Greg said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sara!" Catherine yelled, getting impatient.  
  
Just then Grissom walked in, he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Nick.  
  
"Your just in time for the show Gris." Nick said animatedly, setting his magazine down.  
  
Grissom rolled his eyes. There was always a show, the moment Sara walked in a room, it was as if beauty came to life.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming!" Sara yelled drawing close to the stairs.  
  
~Okay Sidle, you can do this. Think of the models, act like it's the runway, only don't be so formal...have fun!~  
  
Sara took a deep breath and started down the stairs.  
  
She immediately saw Greg. His face went from all smiles to immediate surprise.  
  
Sara fought the urge to run and only smiled trying to keep her nerve.  
  
"Whoa, what's got Greggo turning serious?" Warrick said, turning around to look as Sara came down the steps.  
  
"Oh my gosh." He said quietly as Sara drew nearer.  
  
Grissom and Nick looked at the Sara as she came down the last step and both stared in awe.  
  
~Oh my God! I'm gonna die!~ Sara's mind screamed as she stepped to the side, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
Both Grissom and Nick stood suddenly.  
  
Everyone stood frozen, except for Catherine who smiled, and stepped forward towards Sara and linked arms with her.  
  
"Well boys, it's becoming quite late and if you'd all like to stop staring, we'd like to go party."  
  
Catherine and Sara turned and started for the door, all four men turning their heads giving strange looks.  
  
Greg quickly smiled as Catherine and Sara walked out the door. "Oh yeah...This is great!"  
  
"Stay away from her Greg." Grissom said quietly, suddenly stepping forward and walking to the front door.  
  
He quickly disappeared out the door, leaving the guys staring after.  
  
"Whoa...well, seems Catherine's plan is working, he just now claimed Sara for the night." Warrick said laughing and heading out the door.  
  
Nick smiled and slowly walked over to the gaping Greg and put his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Greggo, but it was staring you straight in the face. There has always been something going on with those two, even though they couldn't even tell."  
  
Nick patted Greg hard on the back and ran after the group leaving Greg standing there staring.  
  
"Am I the only one that finds that so totally wrong?...ick!"  
  
Greg slowly trudged after them, shutting the door soundly behind him.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"I am not sitting on someone's lap again." Sara said, standing next to the car, trying to maintain control of herself as she noticed out of the corner of her eye, all four of the guys still eyeing her.  
  
"It seems I failed to remember that we only had room for five of us." Catherine said, rubbing the side of her head.  
  
~I've got it!~ Catherine snapped her fingers and walked quickly back to the house, leaving everyone standing there, watching.  
  
She disappeared into the house and not a sound was made.  
  
"Um...think someone should go in there after her?" Greg said, looking at everyone, his eyes stopping on Sara, a small grin forming on his face.  
  
"Ohh." Sara mumbled, rolling her eyes and looking towards the house.  
  
Just then they heard a sound coming from their right and looked over to the garage door opening.  
  
"Are we really that dumb?" Nick asked, smiling and walking down the concrete driveway to the open garage door.  
  
"Walla!" Catherine exclaimed, holding car keys out in front of her.  
  
Everyone walked down towards the garage, looking in behind Catherine to see a brand new looking, black SUV.  
  
"Sweet!" Sara exclaimed walking over to Catherine taking the keys from her hand.  
  
Catherine brought both hands to her hips, raising her eyebrows in question.  
  
Sara blushed, remembering that she'd just practically ripped the keys from Cath's hand.  
  
"Sorry...I've always wanted to drive one of these when I saw a picture of them in the paper. May I drive?"  
  
Catherine smiled, "I was just pretending to be hurt...of course Sara."  
  
Sara smiled and walked into the garage and opened the driver's door and got in.  
  
~A Volvo SUV. This is my kinda car. Safe, reliable, and cool.~  
  
She started it up, relishing in the sweet sound of the purring engine and looked in the rearview mirror to see everyone standing to one side waiting.  
  
~Let's get going!~  
  
Sara put the car in reverse and slowly backed out.  
  
Sara rolled down the window once out in the open and looked at the group. "Well, you guys gonna get in or am I going out by myself?"  
  
Everyone smiled and started to get in.  
  
~Go to the front. Sit in the front with her.~ Grissom thought, making himself go around the front to the passenger side and opened the door.  
  
Sara smiled as he moved into the seat and sat down, buckling his seat belt.  
  
Catherine and Warrick sat in the middle seats, while Nick and Greg took the back.  
  
"We all set? So Catherine, where are we going?" Sara said quietly, turning slightly to look at her.  
  
"Well, I called Darrin's house yesterday and talked to my niece, Amy. She said her and her friends go to this great dance club on Blue Lagoon Ln., she gave me the directions, which I looked up on the computer in the office and here they are..."  
  
Catherine reached into her black handbag and pulled out a piece of white paper and handed it to Sara.  
  
"Okay, let me look this over and we'll be off."  
  
Sara opened it up and read through it, noticing that Grissom watched her intently. She felt a smile pulling at the corner of her lips and suddenly felt very bold.  
  
She looked up and met his eyes, "Something wrong Gris?"  
  
Grissom quickly reverted his eyes away and smiled nervously, "No, just uh...trying to read it."  
  
"You can read upside down?"  
  
"If I try hard enough."  
  
Sara smiled and turned back to the wheel and brought her foot off the break and slowly backed out down the long driveway to the street.  
  
"Let's roll." Sara said quietly, starting down the street.  
  
At first the drive was quiet, everyone looking out the windows as they passed various buildings and beaches.  
  
"Am I the only one that's being driven crazy by the silence?" Warrick said, absentmindedly running his fingers through Catherine's hair.  
  
"Actually No." Sara said, pressing the power button on the stereo, and keeping her eyes on the road, pressed various buttons going through stations.  
  
Sara quickly landed on a station playing one of her favorite songs, as they went on, she slowly started humming along with it, not caring what anyone else thought.  
  
Grissom smiled, hearing her sweet voice humming to the music.  
  
~I didn't know Sara could be so innocently beautiful and excrutiatingly sexy that I have to fight myself not to touch her.~  
  
Grissom snuck a look out of the corner of his eye, and smiled to himself as he noticed her quickly look away, and back at the road.  
  
~I wish I could know what he was thinking...I'm hoping he's planning on initiating something at this dance club. Wait a minute, a dance club, how could I have been so deaf...I only know how to dance one way, thanks to my friends, and that is one way I can't dance around these guys.~  
  
Sara thought, looking into the mirror to see Catherine smiling into at her.  
  
~Catherine is going to be so surprised. There's no way I'm gonna be able to hide it. She'll make me dance, and I'll have to do it the only way I know how. I can only wonder how much more surprised the guys can take before they explode with curiosity about me...there's so much about me that none of them know.~  
  
Sara smiled as she stopped at a light, noticing they were one street away from their destination.  
  
~This is your time to shine, even Cath said so. Do what you know, let all barriers be broken, treat this like what they say about Vegas, "What's done in Vegas, stays in Vegas." 


	16. Fading to Black

CSI: HAWAIIAN VACATION  
Chapter 16  
  
"I still cannot believe you did that Sara." Nick said, draping his arm around her as she sat down next to him in the large booth.  
  
"Yeah well believe it. If it'd been my choice, I'd have never gone out there, but Catherine insisted that I show off my 'dance moves'". Sara said animatedly, still excited and trying to calm down.  
  
"Hip hop...I'd have never guessed Sara. I saw 'Honey' and 'Save the Last Dance' with Linds and I always told her that it looked so hard. And all these years after college you still remember how to do it. Amazing." Catherine said, a laugh coming through her voice.  
  
She looked over at Grissom whose eyes were on Nick's arm, draped around Sara. He didn't look angry, just...hmm...jealous.  
  
"Hey Nick, what's say you show me your dance moves?" Catherine said, looking at him pointedly.  
  
Nick looked at her a moment, then understanding settled in and he quickly brought his arm from around Sara's shoulder and said, "Nah, I only know the old country stuff, but how about we go get some more drinks for everyone?"  
  
Catherine smiled, "Yeah...let's do that...I'm getting parched." She said, with a mock smile and stood as Sara moved out of the way for Nick.  
  
Sara sat back down as they walked off, smiling at the half asleep Greg. "Hey Greggo, I think you had entirely too much to drink tonight, don't you?" She said, a soft understanding in her voice.  
  
"Eh, yeah." He said, dropping his head into his hands on the table.  
  
Sara felt compassion come over her and reached over and ran her hands through his messy hair, like a mother does for her sick child. "It's okay Greggo, I've been in this same predicament before...not since college...but, Tell you what, I'll make you up an old recipe my friends gave me when I got drunk a few too many times, that'll take the disgusting hangover straight away?"  
  
Greg looked up a moment, smiled and nodded his head, then leaned back.  
  
"Sara, please don't treat me like a baby...I've done this a few times before too, and I think I can take care of myself...I will try that hangover stuff though...I don't think I've been this hung over in a long time."  
  
Sara smiled, "Of course Greggo, wow, I find it very funny that your not stuttering...my friends weren't be able to form a sentence when they got hammered."  
  
"Well I am special...I'm sure half of those college friends of yours were jocks or whatever, I'm a genius, so it don't effect me."  
  
Sara smiled and looked over at Warrick who was staring off into space nodding his head to the music, which was quickly getting too loud as time wore on.  
  
Sara then looked over at Grissom and smiled lightly as she noticed him quickly look away. ~I'm tired of playing here...I'm gonna talk to him and if he doesn't like it, he can leave.~  
  
"So, you having fun Gris?"  
  
Grissom looked up and smiled lightly, "This isn't exactly what I would do for fun, but I'm doing it for you guys...I think I'm just uh, too old for this kind of stuff."  
  
Sara pursed her lips, suppressing a sigh and said quietly, "Grissom...you're not old...stop downing yourself all the time, you may not be as young as you used to be, but your still a great person."  
  
Sara inwardly was yelling at herself, ~Now he's gonna pull away from you. It was just a reassurance, but he always has to make things into something so much more complicated.~  
  
Grissom smiled. "Thank you Sara."  
  
Sara quickly looked up in surprise. ~He didn't ignore Me.~  
  
"Your welcome Gris." A grin slowly forming on her face.  
  
Grissom's heart quickly started beating quickly when she grinned at him. ~She hasn't smiled at me like that in ages.~  
  
"Okay guys, here's the drinks. It's all beer, just different types, so take yer pick." Nick said, setting the round platter on the table.  
  
"Nicky, come dance with me." Catherine said excitedly, grabbing his hand.  
  
"Well what about your Hunny...don't you think he'd rather dance with you?" "Warrick's uh, all danced out...he was up early this morning." She said, grinning over at him.  
  
Warrick smiled and said, "She's all yours Nick...to dance with I mean."  
  
"Of course Warrick." Nick said, leading her off.  
  
"You know what...I really want some water right now...I'm gonna go get some." Sara said, quickly standing up.  
  
"I'll get it for you." Grissom said, standing quickly, beginning to follow after her.  
  
Sara stopped, stunned. "Oh, it's okay Grissom."  
  
Grissom nodded his head, "Well at least let me come with you...this place is getting wilder as time goes on, it's not safe for you to be walking around here by yourself."  
  
Sara smiled, "Okay, whatever you want."  
  
Grissom smiled and quickly came to her side, walking with her. The music was getting even louder as they neared the bar and it was getting more crowded.  
  
A few feet from the bar they could barely stand near each other and Grissom had gone ahead a bit and before they were separated he reached out and took her hand, leading her slowly to the bar.  
  
Sara smiled. ~Don't get any ideas Sidle, he's just helping you.~  
  
As they reached the bar, Sara was surprised that he still hadn't let go of her hand and as he ordered he still held onto it. Sara smiled, standing next to him, looking down at their hands, not listening to anything.  
  
"Sara...Sara!" Grissom said loudly trying to get her attention.  
  
Sara quickly looked up and into his eyes. They were suddenly very close together, and she felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
Grissom swallowed slowly then came to his senses and said, "Do you, uh, want anything else besides water?"  
  
Sara slowly let her breath go and thought a moment, "Um...I am a little hungry, how about a piece of Vegetarian Pizza?"  
  
Grissom smiled and looked at the bar tender, "A piece of Vegetarian and Cheese Pizza."  
  
Sara smirked. ~He eats pizza?~  
  
They stood there a moment and Grissom let go of her hand as he reached into his pocket for his wallet.  
  
"Gris, let me..."  
  
"No, it's okay...its on me."  
  
Sara smiled lightly then turned and leaned back against the bar, looking out over the groups of people.  
  
She saw a young guy, drinking a beer, staring over at her, his friends looking over as he motioned his head towards her.  
  
Sara stood there watching a moment, then crossed her arms uneasily and turned back to stand closer to Grissom. She looked back to see the guy still staring and slowly reached for Grissom's hand, who looked up at her questioningly.  
  
"There's a couple guys over there, they look drunk and they're staring at me."  
  
Grissom nodded his head and gripped her hand tighter.  
  
Just then the bar tender came back with their food and handed it to Grissom, which he then handed the two plates of pizza to Sara.  
  
She set them atop each other and he took the water, then gripped her hand again and started to lead her back to the table.  
  
Sara could feel the eyes of the young man burning into her back, but kept walking.  
  
They finally reached the table and Grissom waited for her to scoot in, then he sat down closing her in between him and Warrick, so that if the young man had any ideas, Grissom could help give him an even better one.  
  
Sara handed Grissom his plastic plate of pizza and then reached for her water and took a sip.  
  
They both started eating, Grissom only taking small bites and looked around to make sure that guy didn't come anywhere hear their table.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me Gris."  
  
Grissom turned his head to look at Sara and smiled, "Why wouldn't I protect you?"  
  
Just then Grissom saw Sara's eyes bulge and looked behind him to see the same young guy staring intently at her.  
  
"What you say to dancing with me, pretty young thing?"  
  
He took a chug of his beer and reached out his hand, which Grissom promptly smacked away.  
  
"Was I talking to you Grandpa?"  
  
Grissom felt his anger rising and Sara noticed, quickly trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Get lost asshole...you don't talk to my fiancé that way!"  
  
The young man looked taken aback, then laughed and said, "Fiancé...poor you, he probably forced you into it. You know I could give you a better time, both outside and in bed..."  
  
"Get lost shit head, I don't want you to come near my damn table again. If you do I'll beat the shit out of you!"  
  
Sara said, her voice, rising slightly.  
  
Grissom turned to look at her, still stunned at her calling him her 'Fiancé', but quickly brushed it off as her trying to make the guy leave.  
  
He started to come forward at her, but Grissom quickly stood blocking his way.  
  
"Get the hell out of here." Grissom said, his voice calm.  
  
The guy smirked, "I'll see you later Hun, you just wait."  
  
He then turned and sauntered back to his group of friends and joined back into their little circle.  
  
Grissom quickly turned around and sat back down, and looked at Sara. She picked at her food, trying to keep from looking at him.  
  
He smiled and brought his hand over hers. "It's okay Sara, he's gone and I won't let him get to you."  
  
Sara looked up and smiled, "Yeah...thanks, again."  
  
He smiled and picked up his pizza and took a large bite.  
  
"I am all danced out!" Catherine said as she came back to the table.  
  
Nick slumped down next to Greg and said, "Yep."  
  
"Sara I'm gonna head to the bathroom, wanna come...I mean since this isn't the safest place to go off by yourself at."  
  
Sara smiled, drinking the last of her water.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." She smirked and looked at Grissom, who smiled back.  
  
Grissom stood, letting Sara out and sat down as her and Catherine walked off.  
  
"So what happened with you and Sara while we were gone?"  
  
Grissom smirked and turned his head and looked at Nick. "I think you need to mind your own business Nicky."  
  
He then picked up his beer took a sip and smiled at Warrick.  
  
"Something wrong Warrick?"  
  
"No, I'm great Gris, just tired, plus I'm starting to hate this music."  
  
Grissom smirked, "Well I've hated it all night, but its actually starting to grow on me."  
  
Grissom looked around the room and decided he needed a little fresh air.  
  
"I'm gonna go out front for a minute, I'll be out at the car if I'm needed."  
  
"Okay, Gris...see you in a little." Nick said, looking over at Warrick.  
  
As Grissom disappeared, Nick smiled at Warrick.  
  
"So, what isn't he telling me?"  
  
"Well they came back from the bar holding hands, and a guy came over and hit on Sara and Grissom came to the rescue, while Sara told the guy to go screw himself and leave her an her 'Fiancé' alone."  
  
"Oooh, then we missed a lot."  
  
"Yup, and I'm sure Catherine's plan is only gonna get better as time goes on, I can already see changes."  
  
"Yes, I can too, same with everyone else...if Catherine is able to keep them together this whole trip, everything will be changed for the better by the end.  
  
"I agree Nicky..." Warrick picked up his beer as Nick did and they touched them together.  
  
"For Grissom and Sara." Warrick said, they both smiled then took a swig of their beers.  
  
"Well, I'm done in here, ready to go Sara?" Catherine said, turning towards the bathroom door.  
  
"I'll be out in about five minutes Cath." Sara said, washing her hands.  
  
"Okay, I'll be at the table."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sara turned the cold water off and switched it to hot, waited for it, then rinsed her hands off in the scalding water.  
  
~I don't like places like this, there's bacteria and crap all over.~  
  
Sara heard the door open, but chose to go about her business and ignore the person. She walked over to the towel dispenser and pulled a few sheets out and started drying her hands.  
  
She turned to the right a moment later to throw the towels in the trash when she heard a bottle fall to the floor behind her.  
  
She turned around and immediately met eyes with the same guy that had hit on her earlier. His face was quite close to hers and before she had a chance to react to the foul smell of his breath, he put his hand over her mouth and pushed her back, hard, against the tile wall.  
  
She quickly began to fight back as he ran his other hand down her body and brought her knee up, hitting him right in the crotch.  
  
As he fell down in agony, she jumped over him to run out the door, but just as she landed he reached out and grabbed the heel of her shoe and she fell flat to the floor, her hands bracing her for the fall.  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled trying to pull away, but he quickly pulled her back towards him and hovered over her, pinning her to the floor.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing bitch!" he yelled as he brought his fist down on her face.  
  
Sara screamed in agony feeling the back of her head smack the floor hard, her eyes immediately closing at the pain, a scream caught in her throat.  
  
She finally was able to get a sound out as he punched her twice more in the face, but it was barely audible.  
  
She found herself slowly being lifted and pushed back against the wall, and felt her head banging against something. She could no longer open her eyes and could only hear sounds once in a while.  
  
Finally she felt herself slumping to the floor and managed to open one eye, as the area around her seemed to darken.  
  
In what felt like being underwater, she could hear a shrill voice saying, "Oh my God! What have I done?" The voice sounded male and the next thing she knew the world was fading to black. 


	17. Memory

CSI: HAWAIIAN VACATION  
Chapter 17  
  
"Exactly how long ago did you leave her in there?" Grissom asked, his voice rising a bit as worry took over.  
  
"I don't know, fifteen....twenty minutes ago. She said she'd be right out." Catherine replied....pushing her way through the crowd, leading Grissom towards the Women's restrooms.  
  
"I thought the whole point to you two going to the restroom together was so you wouldn't be left alone to be harmed?"  
  
"I know that.....I just....I don't know Grissom."  
  
When they reached the door, Grissom almost barged through, but Catherine grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back.  
  
"If she's okay in there, and you just walk in, she might get angry at you."  
  
"I really could care less what she thought, I'm worried about her and I'll tell her so if I do find her all right in there as I hope I will."  
  
Grissom shrugged her hand off his arm and pushed the door open, meekly calling out her name as he entered.  
  
He felt the room suddenly shift to cold and shivered as he took a step around the corner and let his eyes look around.  
  
When his eyes looked to the floor he almost lost his balance and fell backwards.  
  
Before he could move forwarda Catherine was running over to Sara and kneeling to the floor, checking for a pulse.  
  
Grissom stood frozen to the spot, trying to make himself move, and finally when Catherine smiled lightly as she brushed the hair back from Sara's bruised and bloodied face did he jump forward and kneel down next to her.  
  
"Oh God, Grissom this is all my fault." Catherine said as a tear streaked down her cheek as she tried to look over Sara for any broken bones.  
  
"Don't worry about that now, go get the car. We need to get her to the hospital now!" Grissom said, his voice gruff and loud.  
  
"Yeah." Catherine yelled, running out of the bathroom.  
  
Grissom reached down and touched Sara's arm trying to wake her. She murmured and then winced in pain. Grissom felt tears come to his eyes as he saw tears pour down her cheeks from her blackened closed eyes.  
  
"It's going to be okay Sara. I promise." Grissom said quietly, slowly reaching down and picking her up carefully in his arms.  
  
"Ohh!" she murmured in pain as he lifted her up in his arms.  
  
~Oh God, this hurts.~ Sara thought, wishing he'd just lie her back down and leave her alone.  
  
Grissom slowly started out of the room, but picked up his pace as he neared the back doors.  
  
As he stepped outside, the Volvo pulled up and Nick opened the door and ran over to him, helping him carry Sara to the car.  
  
Nick opened the back door and Grissom softly set her in Nick's arms as he slid it, then motioned for Nick to softly slide her in next to him.  
  
By the time Nick shut the door, Sara was in a sitting position, leaning up against Grissom. Her head leaning on his shoulder and her body starting to slip out underneath her.  
  
"No Sara." Grissom said as she tried to lie down. He pulled her closer to him and brought his arm down her other side and held her close.  
  
Defeated and tired she let her head fall back against his shoulder again and he reached over and took her left hand.  
  
"Owww!" she cried as he closed his hand over hers. He quickly reared back as new tears ran down her bloodied cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry.....it's going to be okay honey." Grissom said quietly, whispering into her hear, so the loudness wouldn't scare her.  
  
Grissom then looked up as Catherine took off up the on-ramp and he suddenly notcied he was breathing quickly.  
  
"Where's your pulse at now?" rang through his ears as he looked ahead trying not to think about it. He found himself slowly smiling at the memory of how much it had surprised him when she reached out and touched him. No one had ever touched him so gently before.  
  
He missed the way they were before and as they drove quickly to the hospital he again made up his mind that he would make things go back to the way they were before...and then make them better.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"....Her left wrist is broken and she has a slight concussion. Lots of bruising on her face and some down her body. In a few weeks time the bruises will clear up and she should look as normal as before. But as you already know she will be in a substantial amount of pain for the next week or two. The rest of this week I want her strictly in bed, no walking around other than using the restroom. Her medication will make her a bit drowsy and she be a little more emotional than usual...."  
  
Grissom sighed as the doctor went on tuning his voice out trying to think of how all of this would work.  
  
~Should we go home? No....Sara wouldn't want that...she would feel bad. But Sara's hurt, it wouldn't matter. I don't care how much she'd be mad at me I think I should take her home. I'll have to talk it over with the others.~  
  
Grissom then looked around the room at the group. There're eyes trained on the doctor and drinking in every word nodding their heads every so often.  
  
"Mr. Grissom?"  
  
Grissom looked up to see the doctor looking at him.  
  
"Yes....I'm sorry...I was thinking."  
  
"You've given a report to a officer I hope?"  
  
Grissom nodded his head. "Yes I have."  
  
"Good...I was hoping you would, whomever did this to her deserves to be thrown in jail. It pains me to see young women being beaten in clubs or anywhere for that matter. I hope they catch the guy."  
  
"Thank you doctor. I hope they will to."  
  
Grissom smiled lightly as the doctor walked off and then turned back to the group as they talked over things.  
  
"Okay....two of us at a time. Who wants to go see her first?" Nick said quietly, looking from face to face.  
  
Catherine sat back and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry...I don't think I can right now. I feel terrible...I don't think I could take walking in and seeing her right now."  
  
Warrick brought his arm around the back of her chair and squeezed her shoulder. "It's okay hon. You don't have to see her right now. We can go in later."  
  
Catherine nodded, still not bringing her eyes up from the floor.  
  
Grissom sat back and watched as Nick and Greg exchanged glances, slowly shaking their heads at eachother then turning to look at him.  
  
"No one wants to go in?" Grissom asked.....afriad to be the first, but also anxious to go see her.  
  
"We can't Gris....not right now. Why don't you go?" Nick said quietly, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Grissom looked one last time around the group and decided he should.  
  
"Are you all sure you don't want to go first?" Grissom asked hesitantly. Now hoping that he would be the only one.  
  
"Yeah....you go ahead." Greg said, suddenly speaking up.  
  
"Okay." Grissom said quietly, slowly standing and turning around.  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 coming soon!  
  
Sorry guys for this chapter taking so long. I had it typed up on Thursday night and was almost done, but I closed MicrosoftWord for a moment and forgot to save and deleted everything. I WAS SO MAD. Anyways....I'll make sure I never do anything so dumb again. I think I'll prob have Chapter 18 written by tonight. Thanks for being so patient, I know how much I hate waiting for a new chappie and I am so sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading!  
  
Gina( 


	18. Sweet Kisses

CSI: HAWAIIAN VACATION  
Chapter 18  
  
Grissom pulled a chair quietly over to the side of Sara's bed. Her left wrist, which most likely was casted, was hidden under the blankets, while her right hand lay exposed to the cool air of the hospital.  
  
Grissom slowly sat down in the chair and reached for Sara's hand. He hesitated a moment before closing his hand softly around hers.  
  
Her skin was cool and he slowly rubbed his thumb in circle over the top of her hand, hoping to give a little warmth and possibly some comfort, letting her know that she was not alone here.  
  
He watched her face, looking for the slightest twitch and smiled lightly when her eyes still stayed closed.  
  
~Sleep Sara, you need to. The longer you sleep the longer you won't feel any pain.~  
  
Grissom sighed and sat back, still holding her hand through the rail of the bed.  
  
He watched her chest rise and fall in slow breaths, then looked away suddenly chiding himself for even looking.  
  
Her lips were pressed together and seemed to be the only thing unharmed. Around her eyes were dark black circle's and the same could be said about her cheeks and around her chin. A few scratches and gashes were above her forhead and on her cheek was a long scratch.  
  
Grissom felt very bold as he stood and found himself slowly tracing the scratch down her cheek ever so softly.  
  
Her hand still gripped in his, squeezed a moment and then went back to being as limp as before.  
  
He slowly moved back wondering why he had touched her like that, but quickly dismissed it wondering how he could allow accusing thoughts to enter his head.  
  
~She's my friend, or was. We were friends once. But I think I ruined that, by pushing her away. And now....now I don't want to be friends. I want to love her and be loved by her....but, how? I don't know how to really love someone.~  
  
Grissom set Sara's hand back on the comforter and brought his hands down on the banister and slowly pushed it down and sat sideways on the bed.  
  
He reached for her hand again and began rubbing circles on the top of her wrist, hoping she might wake up. Suddenly he felt like he needed to talk. To tell her things. To tell her a little of what he felt and to apologize, for not keeping her safe as he had promised.  
  
When she didn't respond he smiled at his sudden eagerness to want to talk to her.  
  
"It's terrible that it takes me to have to see in you pain or hurt to finally make me talk to you." He said aloud, hoping that she might hear him.  
  
When she still didn't move and kept sleeping, he gave up, knowing that he could try another time. Right now she needed rest. He knew that, but he still wished to talk to her.  
  
After a few more moments of watching her he felt compelled to kiss her hand. Just to know what her skin felt like against his lips.  
  
He found himself excited at the thought of simply kissing her hand. And what satisfaction it would bring her if she was awake to see it.  
  
He smiled lightly and brought her hand up and kissed the back of it, then turned it slightly and kissed her palm.  
  
He noticed her move a little, then quietly murmur something incoherant.  
  
He smiled as he brought her hand back down then another thought entered his mind.  
  
He smiled mischeiviously as he brought her hand up to his face and brought her palm against his scruffy cheek. He smiled as he felt her thumb move a little and press softly against his lips.  
  
He softly kissed the tip of her thumb and smiled as her eyes fluttered a little.  
  
After a moment, her eyes still didn't open and he could help the sigh that escaped his lips.  
  
"Let her sleep Gil. Let her sleep." He said aloud to himseld as he brought her hand back down then moved back to the chair and sat down, starting ro rub her hand again with his thumb.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Told ya I'd have the next chapter written, but once again this is a short one. But it was a teaser. I was just as excited as you probably were. I can't wait to start the next chapter. And I bet you can't wait for it. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up and possibly even another after that tonight. Hope you had fun. And by the way....this is just a taste of whats to come. 


	19. Pushing Away

CSI: HAWAIIAN VACATION  
Chapter 19  
  
"Gil, what are you doing?" Catherine sighed, walking down the stairs.  
  
When she reached the bottom, Grissom looked at her a moment, then went on flipping through channels.  
  
"Gil? You should be in there with Sara. She needs you."  
  
"She's asleep, there's nothing I can do for her."  
  
Grissom brought his sock clad feet down from the coffee table and reached for a small glass.  
  
Catherine walked over to the TV and pressed the off button and turned around to see Grissom sitting there, a surprised look on his face, the glass a few inches from his lips.  
  
Sitting down in the leather chair across from him, she brought her legs up and held them close to her body.  
  
"Why are you out here? You should be in there....taking care of Sara. I mean....yeah, there's nothing much you can do, but she's so weak that if she wakes up and needs a drink or something what's she gonna do?"  
  
"I check on her every now and then."  
  
Catherine didn't find his behavior funny anymore and in a quick motion brought her feet down on the floor and walked over and grabbed the glass out of his hand and slammed it down, hard, on the table.  
  
"Dammit Grissom! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Grissom sat there, stunned again, wondering himself what was wrong with him.  
  
Two hours before he had sat on the edge of her bed, kissing her hand, saying he'd take care of her, and now here he was, hiding away from her again, drinking.  
  
Catherine still stood above him. Hands on her hips, waiting for a response.  
  
When none came she sunk down on the couch, defeated in trying to understand this man she called friend.  
  
"Grissom, I know this is very hard. I know your beating yourself up for not being there when Sara was getting the crap beat out of her, but that's in the past. If anyone's to blame it's me, because I was supposed to stay with her, so something like this wouldn't happen. You made a promise that is impossible to keep. Instead of sitting here, beating yourself up, hating yourself, drinking...you should be in there taking care of her. She needs you... and you need her."  
  
Grissom quickly turned his head to stare at Catherine.  
  
"I saw you Gil. I saw you through the window of the hospital room. You kissed her hand." Catherine smiled.  
  
"You don't know how happy that would have made her if she'd been awake to see it. And now, you have the chance to go in that room and take care of her. To comfort her and show your love. I know you love her.... just like I know she loves you. Stop stalling, stop waiting and go do what you need to do. Besides loving her, you need to be a friend, she needs to be able to trust you again, because I know she wants to, and she wants your confidence in her too."  
  
Catherine took a deep breath and smiled at him a moment, hoping to give him some bit of courage.  
  
She looked away and slowly stood and turned to leave, but suddenly turned back.  
  
Taking a step back she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Goodnight Gil."  
  
She then turned and walked to the stairs and disappeared up the steps.  
  
Grissom sat staring after, taking in her words and trying to process them.  
  
~Why am I doing this? Why am I sitting out her on my ass? For a Genius I sure am a dumbass when it comes to taking care of the one person I love more than anything.~  
  
Grissom quickly stood and walked towards the door if his and Sara's bedroom.  
  
He put his hand on the knob and took a deep breath.  
  
~No more hesitating, take care of her, befriend her, love her.~  
  
He opened the door and looked in. She lay, sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. She was covered up, once again her casted hand was hidden beneath the blankets and her right hand lay above the blankets.  
  
Grissom stepped in and shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
Her hand was balled into a fist and looked as if it would explode from the pressure. Grissom carefully reached out and touched her hand, hoping that she wouldn't suddenly wake up and punch him. Relieved that her hand unclenched a bit he set his hand over hers and lightly brushed her skin with his thumb.  
  
He looked up from her hand to her face. It seemed to be contorted in fear her eyes were shut tight and her lips were trembling slightly.  
  
Before Grissom could stop himself he whispered softly, "Sara. Sara honey it's okay.... wake up."  
  
He saw her lips move slightly and her face scrunch up more, her mouth opened a bit and she let out a soft cry of fear and a tear escaped down her cheek.  
  
Grissom quickly moved up on the bed and moved to her and touched her shoulder trying to wake her.  
  
He reached up with his other hand and brushed the tear away with his thumb. Sara's eyes quickly opened and she almost screamed sensing someone's hand on her face.  
  
But she found that the person's touch was soft and caring. Her eyes clamped shut a moment and then she opened them to see blue eyes staring into hers.  
  
She felt a cry choke up in her throat and couldn't hold back the tears. Her dream was so horrible and she wished it would all go away, as more tears streamed down her cheeks she found Grissom softly pulling her up and putting his arms around her.  
  
Her head lay on his shoulder and she could smell his strong, sweet scent. All these years she had wished to feel his arms around her and now that they were, she couldn't focus on him, but on the pain she felt in the back of her head and in her body. She cringed, hating that she would have to pull back, but couldn't stand the pain any longer and pulled back and lay down slowly on the bed her head making contact with the pillow, making the room stop spinning.  
  
She closed her eyes, hating that it took something like this to make Grissom make a move to her, yet in some sick way, glad that he was now paying attention to her. Amazing the price to get a look from him.  
  
Maybe he'd show a bit more emotion and act as if he cared. It seemed to be that way at the moment, but when she was well again, would he turn back away from her and leave her alone. She didn't think she'd be able to take it and quickly made up her mind that she wouldn't allow herself to get used to his caring and kindness. She didn't want to get used to the feel of his arms around her, because then it would be too hard to go on knowing that she'd never feel them again.  
  
She opened her eyes at the feel of his hand brushing her dark hair back from her face and brought her right hand up and grabbed his and pulled it back from her face.  
  
For a moment, time seemed to freeze and she longed for the chance to linger in the feel of the softness of his hand in her gasp, but before she could convince herself that this was what she wanted more than anything, she quickly let go and felt his hand drop to the bed.  
  
She looked up at his face to see that his bright eyes the moment before, were now clouded with hurt. At once she felt like crying and then laughing. He now knew the pain. The emotional pain that had been inflicted upon her when she knew that the slightest touch of her hand would make him reel and move away. Now he knew how she felt, but instead of being happy about it, it was tearing her apart and now she wished more than anything to feel the softness of his hand on her cheek again. 


	20. Painful Storm

The sea air filled her lungs as she took a deep breath. It had been a day or two since she'd been out in the daylight. With Greg and Catherine's help, she'd managed to limp outside without hurting herself further, or most importantly, running into Grissom.  
  
She could imagine the way he'd have griped about her not being well enough to go out onto the beach and on top of that, be by herself. Actually…what scared her more was if he had done nothing.   
  
She'd seen the way his eyes had clouded over when she'd pushed him away. She wasn't about to take it back either. She'd had enough. When first coming here, she thought she'd open her heart again. Give him one more chance, but…something had happened. She found her heart wasn't willing nor ready to deal with another heartbreak.  
  
His touch was so wanted, but seeing that it took her almost getting the life beat out of her, she was frightened of what would happen once the cuts and bruises disappeared. Would she fade into nothing around him again? Would he look right at her, yet see right through her? She didn't want to know. So she brought her guards back up, straight and strong as ever.  
  
There was a storm coming. She'd sat out here for two hours now. No one had checked on her. She found it odd, yet comforting. They didn't question her strength, knew that if she really did need, or want help, that she'd swallow her pride and call them to her.  
  
The wind had been picking up for some time now. She'd had to pull the hair scrunchie off her wrist and pull her hair up in it. She found herself growing worried…she knew she wouldn't be able to pull herself up. And the storm was coming quickly. The water was rising and the waves crashing down with deathly force. Turning her neck slightly to look up at the house she cringed in pain.  
  
"Yeah Sidle, your gonna walk your ass all the way up there? You can't even turn your head without feeling your heads gonna pop off."  
  
She turned herself slightly and had to take a breath, and went on again. After five minutes she had turned herself towards the rock enough that she could use it to pull herself up.  
  
"I'm going to kill someone once I get up there…may not be today, but sometime tomorrow once I get some rest."  
  
She heard a knuckle pop as she strained to pull herself up.  
  
"Dammit" she murmured as she finally brought herself straight up.  
  
She felt tears forming in her eyes as her chest stretched as she took a wavering step. Still holding on to the rock with one hand, she reached up and carefully brushed it away. Taking another step, she knew she would have to let go of the rock in a moment.  
  
She looked out over the ocean. "Oh God…I need help."  
  
She turned her head again to look at the house to see Grissom running out the door and down the sandy hill to her.  
  
"Great….of all the people I want help from."  
  
In the next moment he was at her side, taking her hand, talking quickly. So quickly and run together that Sara couldn't understand a word as he led her to the house.   
  
Finding herself growing faint she almost fell forward, but she found Grissom carefully bringing his arm around her waist and holding her to him.  
  
Sara could feel the energy draining out of her. She fought so hard to keep her eyes open. Why is this happening to me….I'm fine. I…  
  
Everything went black and the pain disappeared. 


	21. Alone

Grissom chewed his lip, sitting silently in the chair beside the bed. His eyes scanned back and forth from his lap to Sara's sleeping form, his anger rising at each passing glance.

'_It's a damned good thing they've left for the next two days…I'd have murdered the first of them I'd run into.'_

He sighed shakily and looked to the bed again, swallowing hard as he wondered how any of this could have happened. 'If I had…had gone to dinner with her that one night…how different…how…' He shook his head, closing his eyes as he rubbed his hand over his face, knowing thinking about it wouldn't help the past. _'I can only take what time I have now and try to fix things.'_

Grissom sat quietly until the sun began to set, getting up as the room darkened and turning on a few lights in the house, moving quietly back into the bedroom and turning on the lamp on Sara's bedside table. He sat gently on the bed and shakily set his hand on hers, swallowing hard as he whispered her name softly, squeezing her hand gently, trying to wake her. _'She needs to eat…something, I don't care what, but I will get it.'_

"Sara. Sara wake up…" he murmured soothingly, his heart racing as her eyelids fluttered for a moment, a tiny moan of annoyance slipping from her lips.

He smiled softly, _'That's my Sara…'_ his hand squeezed hers again softly as he murmured, "You need to eat Sara, you didn't have lunch today and it close to dinner time."

Sara's eyelids fluttered for a moment and she slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the muted light in the room, it still too bright for her sore eyes and aching head.

She blinked a few times, finally focusing her eyes on his face, looking quickly away after a moment, licking her dry lips. Her voice was hoarse as she whispered, "Water…"

Grissom nodded and let go of her hand and reached for a glass on the far side of the table and took her hand with his free one and place the glass in her hand, pressing her fingers around it. Sara sighed and quickly, but carefully pulled her hand from his, murmuring annoyed, "I may be hurt, but I can manage to drink a glass of water on my own." She sipped at the glass, closing her eyes as she held it out to him, quickly pulling her hand back and moving it under the covers.

Pulling herself up a bit more she scanned the room and glanced to the door, seeing only a light on in the living room, and absolutely no noise in the house.

"Where is everyone?" Her voice was tinged with pain amid the confusion and Grissom exhaled slowly, his voice soft as he murmured, "They've gone to Hanna. They'll be gone for the next two days." His eyes hardening in his ever present anger that Greg had forgotten to bring Sara in before the group left, Grissom having been gone to the market.

His voice was filled with anger as he growled, "Greg is in a great deal of trouble with me."

Sara turned her eyes on Grissom, biting her tender lip to keep from smirking as she murmured quietly, "I told him I'd be fine to bring myself back, but…I was wrong…I'm fine now though."

Grissom brought his eyes from the bed to her face and shook his head, whispering softly, "No you're not."

Sara sighed and looked away, chewed the inside of her lip. _'No. Leave me alone… don't help me…don't soften to me…I can't take it.' _ She felt tears sting her eyes and quickly blinked them back, her voice low as she murmured, "I'm hungry."

Yes. I have decided to start writing again. I hope I still have every one of you and I am so very sorry for this huge delay. I am going to try very hard to keep on with this. I'd like to finish it and not shorten it or change it from what I originally had in mind. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to write another one tomorrow. Goodnight.


	22. My Fault

"Grissom's angry Nick." Sara glanced toward the door, speaking quietly into the phone as Grissom shifted slightly on the couch. "Yes, I know I told you guys I'd be fine, but I'd been a bit wrong… but Grissom found me and I'm alright. No…don't worry about it Nicky, just…be glad you guys were gone." Sara smirked, even though it hurt slightly and murmured playfully, "…By the way…thanks a lot for leaving me behind. Yes…but I wanted to tour Hawaii too, not just sit bundled up in bed with grumpy Grissom caring for me."

Sara sat back against the pillows and closed her eyes, exhaling slowly, the pressure on her eyes going away.

"Warrick and Catherine butt heads today when got to the road leading to Hanna. Warrick insisted he should drive, when Catherine demanded she be allowed to do it…'I'm just as capable as any man Warrick, so don't try and impress your manliness on me!'"

Sara laughed and quickly quieted herself at the sound of Grissom's voice. "Nick…I will call you back later, Griss' is coming. Alright, enjoy yourself…I'll be able enough to explore the island with you guys soon. Bye."

Sara quickly pressed the off button and set the phone on the bedside table, closing her eyes again as Grissom walked slowly into the room. He smiled softly and shook his head, "Don't try to act like you were asleep…I heard you talking to one of them."

Sara opened her eyes and narrowed them at him, rubbing her left hand over the cast on her wrist. "I have the right." glancing down at her hand, her voice clipped.

Grissom sighed and sat on the far edge of the bed his voice low and catching as he hesitated a moment, "Sa…Sara…" he looked down at the comforter, his right hand reaching up and taking his glassed off and putting them in his shirt pocket. He slowly looked up at her again, licking his lips as he gathered his thoughts.

'_Friendship even seems impossible now, doesn't it?' _Sara bit the inside of her lip, shaking her head softly, "Grissom you don't owe me any apologies. You…"

Grissom looked up, raising his hand, his eyes begging for her to let him speak first and explain something.

Sara dropped her gaze to her lap and exhaled slowly and quietly, swallowing hard as she waited.

"Sa-ra, we've grown apart so much. We used to be friends, but in the last year…we've lost that, and you know as well as I the reasons."

Sara closed her eyes, biting her tongue to keep from speaking, to tell him to stop…to leave her alone.

"I feel Sara…that it's my fault we don't speak to each other anymore. We…can barely look at one another." As he spoke he shakily lifted his hand, reaching out, his fingers tips tingling as they barely grazed her cheek.

Sara's eyes snapped open and caught his hand, setting it back on the bed, her face blank, masking her emotions. Her voice was low and strained as she choked out, "Don't…don't do that." She bit the inside of her lip, closing her eyes and looking away, beginning to feel the sting of tears in her eyes.

Grissom dropped his gaze to his lap, his skin tingling where she'd touched his hand. 'Does she feel the same sensations as I? Does she secretly want them…"

Grissom cleared his throat to begin again, knowing he needed to get it out, his heart feeling heavier and heavier as time went by, but she shook her head lightly, whispered softly, "No…please, I want to sleep. Sleep…" she shakily and carefully slipped down to lie on the bed, gritting her teeth against the pain, not wanting to make a sound to give herself away.

Grissom stared at her back as she lay down, his eyes darkening slightly in pain as it seemed harder to breath. He brought his hand up, rubbing the side of his neck as he slowly stood, murmuring softly, "Alright…I…"

"G-goodnight." She choked out, her voice clipped and angry sounding to his ears.

Grissom nodded slowly and moved to the door, pushing it more open as he whispered softly, "Goodnight" , stepping out of the room and leaning against the wall by the door, closing his eyes.


End file.
